Pools of Emptiness
by unique-starfish
Summary: When Misao sees the emptiness inside Aoshi's eyes, she resolves to do her best to bring him happiness. But will a vengeful enemy from Aoshi's past emerge from the shadows and attempt to bring darkness upon them all? [AxM][COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: My second fanfic, which again, is loaded with errors, plot holes, and other horrors. I also considered removing this one, but...I couldn't. I'm just too damn sentimental. -- Anywho, I _really_ wouldn't suggest reading this story if you're allergic to cheesiness. Because this story is loaded with cheese. Really.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and I never will…

* * *

Prologue 

Misao remembered the first few days after her parents had died. She had been told that they had 'left', and that they were 'gone.' Saying that they had 'left' implied that they were able to come back, and Misao believed that at first.

But soon, she figured out that this was not so. They would never come back. The words 'gone' and 'left' had double meanings. Sometimes 'gone' meant that something could come back, and sometimes it meant that something couldn't. Misao was confused. She never knew which one it was.

Naturally, when she had been told that Aoshi had 'left' and was 'gone', she thought that he wouldn't be coming back either. Having experienced that when her parents were 'gone', they never came back, she figured that it was the same way with Aoshi.

Yet she hoped and hoped. It was a dangerous kind of hope, almost to the point of obsession. Some people had even told her to forget him, but no matter how hard she tried, there was no way that she could. She searched for him all over Japan, yet she never found a trace of him.

Still, she never gave up hoping, hoping that one day, he would come back to her. And she was right. He did come back to her, and Misao was thankful to Kenshin for that. But she noticed that Aoshi wasn't the same man she had known before. Somehow, he had changed after the seven years that he had been gone. Misao realized that he was not all there with her.

Maybe he was gone in a way. But Misao would never stop hoping that he would one day come back to her.

* * *

"Aoshi-sama? I-I have your tea…" Misao said timidly. She set the tray gently in front of Aoshi. 

"…" The only way Aoshi had acknowledged her presence was by opening his eyes.

Misao began pouring the tea into his cup. "Is it okay if I join you, Aoshi-sama?"

"Aa…"

Misao poured a second cup of tea. She plastered a smile on her face, and began talking animatedly about anything she could think of. Aoshi tuned it all out. He found Misao's voice soothing, though sometimes, he never listened to what she said.

"Do you, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked.

Aoshi looked at Misao sharply. _What was she asking me about?_ "I'm sorry…I didn't hear what you said," Aoshianswered quietly. He felt kind of guilty about not listening to Misao, but it wasn't like he didn't listen on purpose…

Misao turned red. "Oh…I was just asking you if you…wished it were like old times…with…with Hannya and the others…"

Aoshi looked down at his teacup, staring at the dregs as if they would give him a way out. "Aa…" he said softly. Misao heard, but she began to wonder if he actually wanted her to hear.

"Are you done with your tea, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked.

"Aa…"

She picked up the empty teacups and put them on the tray. "I'll go now…" She stared into Aoshi's eyes, but something in them made her give an involuntary shiver. She fled, not wanting to see those eyes at the moment.

Okina stared out into the sky. Something was not right…something bad was going to happen…

He wondered exactly who was going to get hurt in the next few days. He hoped that it was no one at the Aoiya.

Aoshi's eyes snapped open. Somebody was watching him, and he felt it. The ki was laughably weak, though Aoshi was not one to laugh out loud. Why would somebody watch him? He knew that this person was not Misao…

It seemed more like a man, and anyways, it was too weak to be Misao. He turned to the area of where the man was hiding.

Aoshi then turned back and closed his eyes unconcernedly. If the man dared to attack, he would know. But Aoshi was alert because he always was.

Aoshi was not worried about Misao. She would have no problem defeating a man with this weak ki…unless he was masking it…

Misao set the tea tray on the table in the kitchen. Something in Aoshi's eyes had…scared her. They were so cold, those ice-blue eyes were…but that wasn't it. His eyes had always been cold, so it wasn't that part that had scared her.

What scared her was that they were so…empty. Their deep blue lacked the quality of emotion. His eyes were never like that before…they had always carried something in them…a certain quality that did not make them seem quite so empty.

But now…they carried nothing. His eyes were the usual icy blue hues, but...there seemed to be no substance.

Misao suspected that Aoshi felt he was beyond redemption. Misao refused to believe that Aoshi had given up. She knew that deep down, the part of Aoshi that was gone was screaming to be found. And she was the one to do it.

Misao resolved to refill those pools of emptiness.

* * *

"Do you have any information for me?" Nakago snapped at a smaller man. 

"Yessir…I-I d-do…" he squeaked.

"Well? What is it?"

"T-They are at the A-Aoiya…"

"I KNOW that you imbecile…they've always been there. What I want to know is that if Aoshi Shinomori is there," Nakago snapped again.

"Y-yes…" the man whispered fearfully.

"Is there anyone else of any importance?" he asked.

"T-there was this girl that brought him tea…but I don't know if she is of any importance…my lord…" the man said, still fearing for his life. Nakago had been known to kill whomever was in the room with him when he was angry or annoyed.

"A girl, eh? Does she seem important to Shinomori?"

"Y-yes…but I'm not exactly sure…b-but he seemed to talk to her more than anybody else…"

"You are dismissed, idiot. Now leave," he commanded.

The man gave a sigh of relief and left. Nakago stared after him for a moment, smirking. He had that effect on people.

_It seems that I have found my revenge, Shinomori. First, I make you suffer, and then, I kill you. You will pay for betraying me and for betraying your friends…_

* * *

**Author's Note**: In retrospect, I regret ever writing this story. As for Nakago, I...didn't realize that he was a character from Fushigi Yuugi, because I hadn't seen it before. -- When looking for a Japanese name for a villain, I asked one of my friends, who suggested "Nakago." I'm sure she knew that I didn't know, but...oh well. It's all water under the bridge. 


	2. Chapter 1: Death

**Author's Note:** Hello peoples…here I am with the first chapter…

Oh yeah, and sorry for the grammatical errors that the prologue contained…I wasn't really paying attention, since I wrote it in the morning before school…(and I also took time to do it during…er…English class…--;; I was supposed to be doing my personal essay…whoops…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…

* * *

Chapter 1

_As it emerges from the shadows_

_Danger looms ahead _

_

* * *

_

"Misao! Come and help with the customers!" Okon yelled. Today, the Aoiya was packed.

"Coming!!!" Misao bounded down the stairs and into the kitchens. She hated to leave Aoshi all alone at the temple, but there was work to be done at the Aoiya. Anyways, he seemed not to care if she was there or not.

Okon pointed to a table full of picky looking customers. "You can start with them."

"Lucky me…" Misao mumbled.

"What was that?" Okon snapped.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Oh, and Misao? After you tend to those customers, you can also do the dishes." Okon smirked and then pointed to a large mound of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink.

* * *

Nakago stroked his chin thoughtfully. _Why do I not feel right about taking that girl of his? After all, what Shinomori had done to me…but…involving women is only something that a coward would do, and I am NO coward…and she never did anything to me anyways…perhaps I'll only use that plan as a last resort…if all else fails, then the kidnapping WILL happen…_

"COME HERE!!! ALL OF YOU!!! NOW!!!" Nakago barked.

His men scrambled up to him.

"Listen to what I have to say," Nakago said, staring menacingly at his men. His men didn't have to be told twice.

"No one, I mean NO ONE is to lay even a finger on Shinomori, got that? NO ONE! He is for me to kill, and me alone. He is MY enemy, not yours. If any of you defy my words, you will PAY. Got it?" Nakago said, glaring at all of his men to make sure that they got the message.

His men nodded vigorously, all except one, who wasn't listening. He was too busy daydreaming about how Nakago-sama would honor him if he killed Shinomori.

"The place that Shinomori is most likely to be alone is the temple. So that is where we will attack. Remember, it is tomorrow, at dawn…"

The man who had not been listening earlier heard these words. They were to attack tomorrow at dawn? Then that meant he would have to kill Aoshi before then. Suddenly, his previously empty afternoon was suddenly filled.

_I'll kill Shinomori for Nakago…then, he'll honor me above all others._ Nakago's scout was running through the forest, swiftly approaching the temple. He felt his sword banging against his side, the heavy bulk almost comforting to him.

It was a pity, since Nakago had specifically told his men not to kill Aoshi. But this man hadn't heard that.

* * *

Aoshi looked down at hands. He knew that somehow, he had hurt Misao AGAIN…somehow, he had seen the hurt in her eyes.

Why was he so cold and mean to her? Why was he—

A small noise sounded behind him.

Aoshi turned sharply, grabbing the wrist of a terrified man who had his sword pointed at Aoshi's forehead.

* * *

"Only sixty-thousand more dishes to wash…" Misao grumbled.

"What was that?" Okon snapped.

Misao jumped. Since when had Okon been behind her?

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Oh, and Misao? After the dishes, you can take meal orders from our customers," Okon said, and smirked again.

* * *

Aoshi twisted the man's wrist as he yelped in pain. The sword fell out of his hands, and Aoshi picked it up. He pointed the sword at the intruder. "Who are you? Who sent you?"

The man quivered under Aoshi's icy glare.

"Let me ask you again. Who sent you?" Aoshi kicked the man in the stomach.

"N-Nakago…"

Aoshi stopped. Nakago? _I thought he was dead…_

"Nakago sent you? What are your plans?" Aoshi asked him, his voice dangerously low.

"O-Our plans? W-We have none…"

"Do not lie to me. I know that Nakago has planned something." Aoshi glared at the man. "Trust me, I know when someone lies…so, I'll give you one more chance. When do you attack?" Aoshi pointed the sword menacingly at him.

"T-Tomorrow at dawn!" the man squeaked.

He then looked pleadingly at Aoshi. "P-please don't kill me…" he whispered.

Aoshi smirked. "It's a waste of time and energy to kill a man as weak as you…now go. Before I change my mind."

The man took Aoshi's advice, and ran back to the camp. Which was a very stupid thing to do, as death awaited him at both ends.

* * *

Misao stared at the wall, while washing dishes. She wondered how Aoshi was doing at the temple.

Was he lonely?

She sighed. Sometimes, she thought that Aoshi was so _stupid_ for a man so intelligent. Being alone was the last thing somebody should do when they try to heal their wounds. Misao knew that she had to be with him, so he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Nakago looked coldly down at the shaking man before him. "Where were you?"

"N-nowhere…master…"

"Do not lie to me…you could not have gotten beaten up by going 'nowhere' could you?" Nakago said.

"I was…at…the Zen temple," he answered. He looked down at his feet. For some reason, he was beginning to feel uneasy.

"And what exactly were you doing there, may I ask?"

"T-Trying to kill Shinomori for you, sir…"

"Looks like it didn't work…what did you tell him?" Nakago asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I-I…" the man's voice faltered.

"You what?"

"I-I told him when were going to a-attack…"

"Did I not specifically tell you not to try and kill him? You are to leave him to ME! AND you revealed our plans to him. Did you also reveal my name? I believe so, or otherwise, you wouldn't be alive! Do you know what you have done!? We must now change our plans! If Shinomori already knows when we attack, then our chances will change! But…no matter…you are to lose your life anyways. And that is by the hand of ME," Nakago said.

"N-no…brother…please…you wouldn't kill you own brother."

"Watch me. You are no longer a brother of mine…once dead, you couldn't be, correct?"

Nakago drew his sword.

"NO BROTHER…PLEASE!!!!"

A pained scream sounded through the forest. Nakago looked down at the bloody mess before him. He had killed his own brother.

Nothing could stand in the way with his revenge against Shinomori. Not even his own brother.

* * *

**Author's Note**: o.O erm…yeah…so…I kind of thought that this chapter really sucked, but hey! If you think so, why not review and tell me so? A review is a review, I say…

Yeah…I suppose this is the best I can do right now…this chapter wasn't all that serious…it was a little more light than the previous one, ne? Oh well…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Author's Note**: What exactly am I supposed to say in these? Does anybody actually care what I'm saying? Are any of you actually reading this? Oh well, whatever…

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't it be so nice if I could buy Rurouni Kenshin? Unfortunately, I'm broke, so I can't afford to buy it or get sued…so don't sue me!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

_Destiny brings two people_

_Together as friends_

_Together as enemies_

* * *

Aoshi stood up. A million thoughts were running through his head. _Nakago__…what is it that you want?_

All these years, Aoshi had thought that he was…dead. He wasn't happy about it. Nakago had once been a good friend of his, and he was actually once part of the Oniwabanshu…until he 'died.' _Why would Nakago try to kill me? And why would he fake his death? Is there something that I don't know about?_

* * *

_A flashback:_

"Nakago!? Where are you?!" Aoshi yelled. He was getting frantic, something he usually never did. Most people knew that when Aoshi was worried, they also had a reason to worry also.

There was no answer.

"NAKAGO!!!!" Aoshi called again. He could not sense his ki anywhere.

"Aoshi…it's no use…he's gone. We all saw it happen…we all saw him…die," a man named Keiichi said sadly. He bowed his head.

"No…it can't be…"

"It's true. I saw him get stabbed. I'm sorry, Okashira," Keiichi said again. There was something in his voice. It didn't seem sincere enough…almost as if he was…lying…

But Aoshi was too devastated at the moment to sense it. "Nakago…you will be honored…I swear it," he whispered.

_End of flashback _

* * *

Aoshi thought for a moment, and then realized something. _That_ _man, Keiichi… he never appeared again afterwards. He had disappeared. What if…?_ Aoshi shook his head. Keiichi had probably gotten killed. He continued towards his room, and changed into his training clothes. Picking up his weapons, he headed toward the training area.

He unsheathed his kodachis, the blades flashing dangerously in the light. Time to brush up a little on his skills. After all, who knew when he would need them?

* * *

Misao stretched her aching fingers lazily. She looked down at her fingers, which had become wrinkled and pruny from all the dishwashing. How many more dishes did she need to wash? She believed that she only had thirty-thousand left to go. Misao glanced around the kitchen, and noticed that neither Okon nor Omasu was in sight.

How would they know if she snuck off? She hadn't trained all day today, and doing so would probably be a good idea.

Anyways, it was not like they REALLY needed help taking meal orders…

Misao fingered her set of kunai, and smiled evilly.

* * *

Nakago sat down, his head in his hands. _I…just…killed my…brother…_He hadn't exactly meant to, but…his brother had revealed his plans…and anyone who did so had to be disposed of. But Nakago couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what he did.

_Shinomori will PAY for putting me through this pain…he ABANDONED me! That day…_

* * *

_A flashback:_

"Nakago," Aoshi looked down at him, his ice-blue eyes giving a special touch to his orders. They seemed to say, 'obey me or die.'

"Yes, Okashira?" Despite the fact that Nakago was good friends with Aoshi, he still showed respect out in public. In private, Aoshi had actually forbidden him to call him 'Okashira.'

"I want you to scout out the area. This is dangerous, but I think you are the man for it," Aoshi replied sternly.

"Yes sir." Nakago turned to leave.

"Oh, and Nakago?" Aoshi said.

Nakago turned around. "Yes?"

"Be careful, will you?"

"Okay…Aoshi…"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, and make an exception for you...once..."

Nakago gave a small laugh, and then darted away.

**Three Hours Later**

Nakago was in a dangerous situation. They knew that he was here, but how? The enemies were running though the hallways in search of him.

Four men spotted him. "THERE HE IS!!!"

Nakago looked up in alarm. _This would be a good time to…RUN!!!!_

"GET HIM!!!!" They chased after him.

Nakago ran out just in time to see the Oniwabanshu leave him behind. He blinked in disbelief. "WAIT!!!! NO!!!! COME BACK!!!!" Either they didn't hear him, or they didn't WANT to hear him. "NO!!!! OKASHIRA!!!!"

A hand pulled him into the bushes, as the men who were chasing him ran out, their eyes frantically searching for him. Nakago opened his mouth to say something, but the man put his finger to his lips, and shook his head.

When the men left, Nakago immediately said, "Keiichi!?"

Keiichi winced. "Yes, it is me."

"What are you doing here?" Nakago asked.

"I couldn't…leave you behind…" Keiichi answered.

"What do you mean?"

"The Okashira…he…well, after you had left, he informed all of us that he intended for you to…die…"

"WHAT!? No…that is not possible…Aoshi…he wouldn't…"

"That is why he left…he left YOU behind, Nakago." Keiichi said.

"B-but…he's my…friend…" Nakago looked sadly at the disappearing figures of the Oniwabanshu.

"He said that you were a risk."

"A risk? What could he mean?"

"I believe that he saw you as a risk to his spot of 'Okashira'," Keiichi answered.

"But—no…it can't be…"

"It's true."

_End of flashback _

* * *

Nakago balled his hands into fists. Oh yes, Shinomori would pay. He would make sure of it, or he would die trying.

* * *

Misao walked into the training room, humming happily. She had just escaped washing thirty-thousand dishes, so she wasn't about to complain or anything. Misao stopped a moment, and fumbled with her training gear. She strode toward her usual corner, and aimed for each target with her kunai.

And she missed. Misao pulled the kunai from the wall, and tried again. She still missed. And missed. And missed again.

"These have GOT to be rigged!!!" Misao said in frustration as she yanked the kunai from the wall.

"No…it is your throwing position," said an oddly familiar voice.

Misao froze. Finally, when her arms and legs started working again, she turned to see Aoshi's tall form leaning against the doorway. "A-Aoshi-sama?"

"Aa…"

Misao blushed. She had just looked stupid in front of Aoshi! (again…)

"Here, let me show you." Aoshi took the kunai out of Misao's grasp, his fingers gently brushing against her knuckles. Misao trembled at his touch, and time stood still as she again looked into the icy void of Aoshi's eyes, their hands still linked by the kunai. Then the moment was broken when Aoshi turned toward the target.

In one fluid movement, Aoshi gracefully flung the kunai at the target, hitting them dead in the center. Aoshi pulled the kunai from the wall.

Misao looked down at her feet. How come Aoshi made it look so damn EASY?

"Let me SEE that!" She took the kunai from Aoshi's hands, and tried again, but to no avail. Misao cursed loudly.

"All you have to do is flick your wrist more towards that direction," Aoshi said patiently.

Misao tried again, and this time, the kunai landed very close to the center of the target. "ALRIGHT!!!! Thanks a bunch, Aoshi-sama!!!" Misaocried happily. Not only was he talking more than usual, but he had even helped her get better at kunai-throwing!!!

"Good. Now try again," Aoshi said. He had a bad feeling that those kunai would be needed for defense… and soon.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hmmm…well…chapter 2 is done…so. What did you think? Did any of y'all like it? Was it at least OKAY? Oh well, REVIEW!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 3: Lies

**Author's Note**: Yeah…well…the last chapter was…different…I didn't mean to throw in Keiichi at y'all, but…yeah…and if you people are confused as to exactly _why_ Keiichi lied to Aoshi and Nakago…well…all I can say is that you people will find out soon enough…

**Disclaimer**: o.O I can't believe you people actually EXPECT me to write one of these!!! OF COURSE I own Rurouni Kenshin!!! How could you think otherwise? Okay…FINE…I DON'T and probably won't anytime soon…

* * *

Chapter 3

_A friendship is destroyed_

_By a petty thirst for power_

_Look for the truth there_

_And you may find it._

* * *

Misao flung the kunai, each one hitting a target directly in the center.

"Good. I think that shall do," Aoshi said stiffly.

"Really, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked hopefully.

"Aa…Now…I think you've trained enough."

Misao nodded, and happily skipped out the training room, not noticing that Aoshi hadn't come out after her.

Aoshi gripped his kodachis tightly, and began moving about gracefully, the two swords flashing menacingly in the light. _Now to begin…First I must train…and then, I must seek the truth, since it is the only way out._

* * *

Misao stared in disbelief at the empty container before her. "They're all GONE?!" She had spent forever training and killing herself, and now all the yummy pastries were GONE? She looked back down at the empty container angrily.

Okon walked into the kitchen grumpily, along with Okina and Omasu. "What are you yelling about now, Misao?"

Pointing to the empty container, Misao stared accusingly at Okina. "How do you explain THIS?"

Okina looked innocently bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Misao glared. "Yesterday, this was FULL! Now, it's all EMPTY!!! I spent a WHOLE afternoon killing myself, and now there's not a single pastry left!"

Omasu sighed. "I suppose it was Kuro…"

"BUT I WANT SOME PASTR—"

"Oh hello, Aoshi," Okina said, interrupting Misao.

Misao abruptly shut her mouth, and ceased to hop up and down. "A-Aoshi-sama?"

Quickly, Misao turned in the direction in which Okina had spoken to. There was no one there. Misao turned back, to find that the kitchen was deserted. "OKIIIIIIINAAAAA!!!! YOU LIAR!!!!!!" Misao yelled angrily.

"You idiot, now she's after us!" Okon hissed to Okina. They were out in the garden, where they were only temporarily safe.

"Well, it DID get her to stop hopping and screaming for pastries! Well…at least for a minute…" Okina said. He shrugged.

Okon glared, kicking a nearby daisy viciously, deciding that it was better to vent her anger on daisies instead of old men.

* * *

Nakago slowly relaxed. So what if Shinomori was a traitor? He was going to die soon…anyways, it seemed that Keiichi was a better friend than that idiot. "Keiichi?"

"Yes Nakago?" Keiichi said, as he walked calmly up to Nakago. Keiichi was the only one allowed to call Nakago by his first name.

"Thank you…for being a better friend than Shinomori…and thank you for not abandoning me when all the other men of the Oniwabanshu did so." Nakago said roughly. He wasn't used to being nice anymore. He was a long time ago…but not now…

"You're welcome…" Keiichi said.

He turned away from Nakago and began walking away, when Nakago's voice stopped him.

"You would never betray me or abandon me, would you Keiichi?"

"No…"

Nakago smiled a true smile, which was very rare nowadays. He used to smile all the time, but now…he found that he couldn't. But Keiichi had just made him feel happy. _I have finally found a true friend…Keiichi is not like Shinomori._

In thinking this, Nakago was correct, but not in the way he had thought. In fact, he had everything switched. Aoshi was the true friend, while Keiichi was the fake.

Keiichi walked away._ Nakago is such a fool. He doesn't know that he's going all the dirty work for me. He doesn't even suspect that I lied to him! Once Shinomori and Nakago are badly injured from their fight, I can kill them both off, leaving the Oniwabanshu at my mercy. According to the rules, whoever kills the Okashira will become the Okashira. That girl, Misao, will be no problem…I can beat her in a fight. After all, she is just a little girl. When she is dead, the Oniwabanshu will be MINE._

And that was where Keiichi made his mistake. He had underestimated Aoshi, Misao, and Nakago. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Aoshi sheathed his kodachis, and ran his fingers through his hair. He had forgotten how exhilarating training could be. He had spent so much time meditating at the temple that he had forgotten what it was like. Perhaps what added to the exhilaration was the fact that Misao was there.

Aoshi shook his head. Such thoughts were…inappropriate…

He slowly walked out of the training room. _But having Misao there wasn't bad. In fact, I kind of li—_

Aoshi didn't have a chance to finish that thought, as something, or rather some_one _had unexpectedly run into him, taking him completely by surprise (WOW!!! A rare Kodak moment…).

* * *

Misao growled. Okina and the others were so going to _pay_. She was running through the hallways, the door of the training room coming into view. _They're probably hiding somewhere around h—_

A tall figure was walking out of the training room, and Misao didn't have any time to stop, so the only thing she could do was smack into it…or him…And it wasn't even comfortable. It felt like she hit something rock hard. _Probably Aoshi-sama's abs or something…_

Misao squeezed her eyes shut. _Please, please, PLEASE don't be Aoshi-sama…_

Unfortunately, Misao didn't have any luck at the moment. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into familiar ice-blue ones. "A-Aoshi-sama…"

They were in a very awkward position, with Aoshi's arms around Misao's waist, and Misao's head rammed into his chest. "Aa…" was all that came from him.

At first, neither Misao nor Aoshi knew exactly what to do, so they stood like that for a while, as if they were frozen in place. Of course, things like these don't happen without consequences, so predictably, Okina, Okon, and Omasu showed up right at that moment.

"MISAO?! AOSHI?!" Omasu giggled. "I didn't know that you two were so…er…_attracted_ to each other…"

They broke apart, Misao blushing furiously. "I-It's not what you think, Omasu…I just ran into Aoshi-sama…"

Okon winked. "Suuuuuurrrrreee…whatever you say, Misao…" And with that, Okon pulled both Okina and Omasu out of the hallway, leaving Aoshi and Misao alone.

Aoshi remained silent.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"…"

"_Was _that an accident?" Misao asked.

Aoshi looked deep in thought. "I'm not…sure," he answered finally.

Misao peered timidly up into Aoshi's eyes.

Those pools of emptiness looked just a little less empty…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whoa…sorry…I think I made this chapter a little…less serious than the last chapter, ne? At least I think I did…oh well…so…what are you people just sitting there for? REVIEW!!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Light

**Author's Note**: Today is a very sad day. My goldfish, Goldie XVII, has died. Yes…this is very sad…ANYways…on to things that actually HAPPENED (Goldie XVII is actually fine and swimming around the tank doing absolutely NOTHING) Really, when I was a kid, I remember that I was DEVASTATED when Goldie I and Goldie II died…sad childhood memories… Oh…on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I DO own Goldie XVII!!! (he's my seventeenth goldfish!—what, can't you tell?)

* * *

Chapter 4

_Light is a necessity_

_To those who have only darkness_

* * *

Aoshi felt the need to meditate, so, in feeling the need to, he had gone the temple. In some ways, he found solace in the quiet of the temple, with only his thoughts for company. Other than that, it was all perfectly solitary and silent. There was, perhaps, the occasional sound made by a monk, though those sounds were barely audible.

What had happened earlier that afternoon…well…Aoshi didn't think that it was all bad…

The warm bulk of Misao in his arms almost seemed…_right. _Maybe…_comfortable…___

Aoshi shook his head, as if doing so would shake all these thoughts out of his head. He felt comfortable with just himself and his thoughts. Or did he?

Because, he sure felt comfortable with Misao, but _without_ his thoughts.

Aoshi shook his head again. These thoughts were almost to the point of being…inappropriate…

_I should concentrate on more appropriate things, such as…such as…_Aoshi waited for something more appropriate to come to him. Nothing did. For some reason, Aoshi had forgotten what was 'appropriate.' Instead, his mind began to wander.

And he thought things he never knew he could think.

_Some people say that without hope, a human could not live. Then why am I alive? Perhaps I have a hidden hope…and…light—the only thing able to penetrate darkness—is a symbol of hope. How much remains? None…except…maybe…Misao. She is the only light that I see…and perhaps…the only light that I need…the only light that can penetrate my darkness. _

* * *

Misao leaned against a chair in the kitchen. When Aoshi's strong arms had encircled her waist, she felt…safe. Even though it was just an accident, it somehow felt more than that. It felt as if this was meant to happen. Misao shook her head.

_Great. Now I'm getting all sappy…_

But the idea of it being 'fate' just seemed so appealing, that she could not let go of it. So instead, she embraced it.

_Oh…Aoshi-sama…why are you so b—_

Misao was so deep in thought, that she never felt the chair she was leaning on begin to slide. It toppled over, causing Misao to fall right along with it. She just fell so very gracefully onto her—let's not bee too formal—ass.

_Smooth move…now my ass feels just GREAT…I've always wanted a big bruise on it…(_A/N: this is obviously sarcasm, peoples…)

Misao cursed loudly. She decided just to sit there on her aching backside, since she seemingly couldn't move anyways. _Jeez…that didn't feel too good…at least Jiya isn't here…he would just give me a hard time…_

"Misao? What are you doing on the floor?" Okina asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

Misao looked up. _So much for Okina not being here…_Misao heaved a sigh. "I fell." Misao expected Okina to laugh, or even to step on her, but not do what he did next.

Okina leaned toward Misao. "Do you need a butt-massage?"

Misao didn't realize that Okina was just joking, so instinctively, Misao slammed her foot into Okina's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. "WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU JUST SAY??!"

Looking surprised, Okina said, "Misao-chan, that was a JOKE…you know the kind where you're supposed to LAUGH?"

Misao turned red. "Oh…well…it was your own fault…um…sorry Jiya…"

Okina nodded, and then he fled, not exactly wanting to risk the little ribs that Misao had left unbroken.

* * *

Nakago closed his eyes. _Shinomori…you stole my happiness and my hope…now…I will steal yours. I have decided. Who cares about morals and honor? You seem to have given that up. So…that girl you care so much about will go first._

_It is said that humans can't live without hope. _Nakago narrowed his eyes. _So I've decided to take yours. _

"Nakago-sama?" Keiichi bowed low.

Nakago looked up sharply. "Yes?"

"Have you decided when to attack?"

"Perhaps." Nakago said carefully.

"When is it?"

"I'll tell you on the day it will take place. I do not need any more of my men blabbing out our plans so Shinomori."

"Oh…"

"Keiichi?"

"Yes?"

Silence.

Keiichi asked again. "Yes?" he said a little louder. _Perhaps Nakago hadn't heard my answer._

Nakago shook his head. "Nothing…" Nakago decided that it was best not to say anything, since he didn't know exactly what he was going to say. __

He felt almost…confused at the moment.

"May I leave, Nakago-sama?" Keiichi asked. He was itching to go. He suddenly began to feel uncomfortable.

"Aa…" came the reply.

And Keiichi fled.

After Keiichi left, Nakago looked up into the starry night. _Not only did he betray me…he also failed to protect Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo. I knew them…they were good men…and now, they are dead. They died, but of course, Shinomori's worthless life was somehow spared…_

Nakago looked into the sky, as if it had the answers. Then he stood up, as if he had decided something. _Do not worry…Hannya…Beshimi…Hyottoko…Shikijo…I will avenge your deaths. _

He turned to watch Keiichi's retreating back. _There's something about Keiichi…something I don't trust. _

* * *

Misao tapped Okon's shoulder. "Okon?"

Abruptly, Okon spun around. "Yes?"

"Um…did we happen to get any more pastries?"

"No…"

Misao hung her head. "Oh…well…the next time you or Jiya goes to the market, would either of mind getting some? For some reason, I seem to be craving them right now…"

Okon nodded, and then looked at the clock. "It's nearly dinnertime…would you mind taking Aoshi his dinner?"

"No…"

"GREAT! I've already gotten the tray ready. Here." Okon handed Misao the tray.

Misao looked at Omasu strangely. _What is she planning?_

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao walked timidly into the temple.

"…" Aoshi calmly opened his eyes.

"Okon said it was near dinnertime, so I brought you some food."

"…"

"I suppose I should leave now…" Misao said sadly, turning to leave. Well, she was going to, until Aoshi's voice stopped her.

"No."

Misao spun around. "W-What?"

"Stay with me."

"R-Really?"

"Aa…" Aoshi said simply. _I think I've been alone for a little too long…the only way to survive is to hold onto whatever light I have left…_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Argh…I know, I know…this chapter sucked…review and tell me it did anyways! (If you thought it did, that is…) Nothing much happened in this chapter, mainly because I didn't know exactly what to PUT in it…(that would kind of be a problem, wouldn't it?) Anywho…just REVIEW and tell me what you peoples think!!!!

I promise that the next chapter will be a little more eventful!!! And…I promise that in the next chapter, there will be more character development for Nakago! (so as not to make him seem like a gullible, stupid fool as he has been called )

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Ripples

**Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah…do I have to say anything meaningful here? Well, if you were expecting something, that's just too bad. I am not a very 'wise' person, which means that I have nothing wise to say!!!

**Disclaimer:** Hmmmm…Let's think for a moment…do I LOOK like I own Rurouni Kenshin? Ahem…forget it…don't answer that…it'll only break my heart…(sighs)

* * *

Chapter 5

_See what you want to see_

_But all I see are ripples..._

* * *

Staring into the cold water, Nakago gazed at his reflection. One lone solitary leaf was tumbled gently about by the wind, floating through the air lazily, until finally, it landed in the water. In doing so, it caused a disturbance in the water, creating ripples. The ripples grew bigger, causing Nakago's reflection to become distorted. And this was how he felt…how _everything_ felt: distorted. 

The fact that Aoshi had betrayed him seemed almost impossible. But that was just it. It was _almost_ impossible, not just impossible.

Nakago looked back into the water, staring at the leaf in annoyance. He lifted it up from the water, and crushed it in his fist. _That leaf represents the traitor…and that is what will happen to him…the fate of Shinomori…_

The word 'traitor' and the name 'Shinomori' did not seem to go well together, so Nakago cursed. _Why do I feel like there's something going on that I don't know about? And why do I feel like Shinomori wouldn't betray me?_

_Most of all…why do I feel like Keiichi is hiding something? He has no reason to turn me against Shinomori…all the men of the Oniwabanshu are all men of honor. None of them would ever…but then…there at least has to be one traitor. And that's either Keiichi or Shinomori._

Nakago shook his head. _I'm only confusing myself more._ He looked back at the water. Without the leaf, everything was calm and serene. Under the moon, the lake looked like a sheet of glass. And without the leaf, everything was clear.

He carefully dipped his hands into the lake. He would just have to destroy the leaf. As simple as that. The only question was, _who is the leaf?_

_

* * *

_

"Whew! I am so FULL! Okon and Omasu are such good cooks, ne?" Misao asked cheerfully, in a valiant attempt to strike up a conversation with Aoshi.

Aoshi nearly winced. Not that it bothered him, but _Why__ is Misao so LOUD?_

Misao tried again. "Aoshi-sama? Don't you think that Okon and Omasu are good cooks?"

Aoshi decided that if he didn't answer, Misao would continue to ask the same question over and over again. If she did so, he didn't know if he would be able to bear both the stupidity of the question or the volume of Misao's voice. "Aa…," he answered finally.

His answer caused Misao to swell with joy. _He's actually answering me!!_

"Do you want anymore? If you do, I could go back to the Aoiya and get you some more, Aoshi-sama!"

"No…I am fine…"

And that was the end of the conversation Misao had bravely tried to start. Really, it was nothing much, but still, at least it was _something_.

Misao stared at Aoshi, taking in everything she saw before her. His pearly black hair, his muscles, his eyes, his face, _everything_. Not just his facial features, but also his courage, intelligence, and strength. All of these put together formed what Misao thought was the perfect man.

Since she was a little girl, she had always wanted to run her fingers through Aoshi's silky hair. _Why is his hair so beautiful?_

She had always wanted to warm those chips of ice that were his eyes. _So cold…yet so beautiful…_

And his muscles? _Ooooohhhhhh__ yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh…_

But something seemed different. Aoshi seemed…_worried…_

Aoshi blinked wondering exactly why Misao was staring at him with an almost hungry look on her face.

She seemed to snap out of it, because, moments later, her facial expression was back to normal. _Or maybe I just imagined it…_

"Aoshi-sama?" she began timidly.

"…"

"Is there something wrong? You seem kind of…troubled…"

Aoshi's eyes nearly widened. _How does she know?_ He wanted to tell her, but…he couldn't. He had to protect Misao. "There is nothing wrong…"

Misao sensed his hesitation, but decided to ignore it. _If he wants to tell me, he'll tell me. _

Without another word, Misao began picking up the plates, and setting them on the tray. "I'll be going now, Aoshi-sama," she said softly, before leaving. She walked out of the temple, closing the doors softly behind her.

Aoshi stared after her for a moment, and then directed his gaze to his hands. _Misao…my light…_

* * *

Okina was worried. 

_For some reason, I think there's something going on with Aoshi. He seems…troubled…and if I'm able to sense it, then it must be really serious._

_I wonder what's wrong?_

He remembered that bad feeling he had when he had stared into the sky earlier. It was almost like he _knew_.

Okina couldn't deny his feelings. _Rule number one: Never doubt an old man's suspicion._

And whenever the pink bow on his beard sagged, it meant trouble. _Rule number two: Always trust the pink bow._

Keiichi cautiously looked around. No one. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to face Nakago at the moment.

Something told him that _Nakago__ was getting suspicious._

_I can't let that happen…my power rests on both him and Shinomori killing each other. If Nakago finds out now…well…_

Keiichi didn't want to think about it.

_Think about afterwards, when both Shinomori and Nakago are dead. _

Power beckoned.

And Keiichi wanted to answer the call.

* * *

Nakago stood up from the edge of the lake, and trudged toward the camp. 

He walked past his men, who cowered in his presence, and then into his usual place. Carelessly, he dusted off his clothes, and then turned to one of his men. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing…sir…" came the answer.

Nakago smirked. "And what if I don't believe you?"

"I-I…I don't know…sir…" he confessed. The poor man was truly afraid. What had he done to anger Nakago-sama?

"Don't look so scared. I'm not going to kill you," Nakago said, smiling evilly up at the young man.

"Y-Yes…" he stuttered back. _I seriously doubt that…_

"So, I asked you a question. Well? Answer me!" Nakago was enjoying every minute of this.

"My lord…I am…standing…if that counts…" he said uncertainly. The man was sure that his life was over.

Nakago seemed to be satisfied. "There, you see? That's all you had to say. You are dismissed."

The man stifled a sigh of relief and then hurried off, before Nakago could change his mind.

Nakago looked after the man for a moment and then heaved a sigh. _Why is it that I still enjoy intimidating people? I used to do this all the time...and everybody would be scared…except for Shinomori, of course._

Perhaps it had been what his father had said to him before he died. _Always keep a tough exterior._

Nakago stared blankly into the starry night. _Shinomori…_

He didn't know exactly why he had believed Keiichi that day. _Why did I believe Keiichi so readily? Did Ao—Shinomori do anything to provoke my trust in him beforehand? _Nakago winced. He had nearly called his enemy by his first name. _Why?_

_Keiichi had no reason to lie to me…in fact, Keiichi was actually one of my friends…he was both my friend and Shinomori's friend…but…neither did Shinomori…except for that reason that Keiichi gave me. It does make sense…but it seemed like something that Shinomori wouldn't do. I didn't think that he would sacrifice his friendship just for his position._

_But…apparently…I was wrong. _

Turmoil. That was what he felt. Utter turmoil.

Nakago couldn't stand just sitting there doing nothing, so he walked back to the lake. He found that the lake was a place where he could find solace, much like how Aoshi found solace in meditation. Meditation was Aoshi's, but the lake was his.

_And as for my plans…well…kidnapping a girl for what Shinomori did…well…it isn't honorable._

Nakago did not like involving innocent people.

_Maybe I just have to suck it up and do it. If kidnapping the girl is the only way to crack Shinomori's icy exterior, then that's the way I'm going to do it, honorable or not._

_Anyways, what he did to me before…it was not honorable. So why should I be honorable toward him?_

But a nasty thought kept nagging his mind.

_What if Keiichi is the traitor? _

_But that isn't possible. He wouldn't…but Shinomori wouldn't…_It was almost like his mind was having a battle with itself, on half supporting Shinomori, while the other half seemed to support Keiichi.

_Which one is the leaf?_

Again, Nakago saw a leaf drifting toward the lake. Before it hit the water, Nakago snatched it out of the air. _Don't confuse me, traitor. Don't distort the truth._

From that moment on, he hated leaves.

He hated every single one of them, because in his mind, he saw them as traitors.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well…that was chapter 5!!!! Do ya like it? I guess this one wasn't that eventful, but…I'm trying! Really! I am! I couldn't think of anything good for Nakago in this chapter so I just put in that weird stuff with the water and the leaf. o.O Me and my twisted imagination…not that I HAVE one, but HEY!!! Like I said, I'm trying!!! 

Oh yeah, and REVIEW!!!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Abduction

**Author's Note:** Bleh…I think I'm losing interest in this fic…I really need an ego-boost right now. So…you can easily give me one by reading this chapter, and then, of course, reviewing it. Please?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Do you? I thought not…HA!

* * *

Chapter 6

_From all the lies_

_Told by the world_

_If only we could_

_Just walk away..._

* * *

_How much longer must I stall?_ There wasn't a moment to lose. Had his brother not given away the time of their first attack? Of course, Nakago knew that he could not attack at the same time as his brother had said. Shinomori would be expecting it.

_Must I kidnap the girl? Yes…it is the only way…_

But what time would Shinomori least expect it? When would they…

_What about now? But what if it fails?_

Nakago shook his head. This kind of thing needed proper planning. The thing was: this wasn't planned. And he wouldn't have time to plan it either. _What am I going to do?_

And as if things couldn't start getting worse, it began raining.

The drops had begun to fall. One by one.

Nakago did the only thing he could do at the moment. He cursed.

* * *

Okina took off his pink bow, and fingered it affectionately. _This little thing has been with me for a long time…almost as long as I can remember…_

He sighed, and then put it down on a small table next to his futon.

_This little bow has gone through a lot of things with me…though I don't seem to remember how I got it…_

_It always warns me whenever there is trouble…I think this thing has magical properties or something…_

_And I'm thankful for it…_

Okina crawled into his futon, and listened to the drops of rain hit the Aoiya. And he took comfort in it, as each drop fell: one by one…

* * *

Keiichi hated rain. It made him feel unsafe. Like he would get struck by lightening at any moment. 

He never knew exactly when he began to feel this, but a nagging feeling told him that it was when he had begun to lie.

* * *

At the Aoiya, one lone figure could be seen in the garden, sitting quietly on the bench. Those who knew him well would know that he was always deep in thought. And that was exactly what he was doing at the moment—despite the rain. He was thinking. 

_I have to be ready._ Aoshi stared out into the sky, the rain pouring down on him. He couldn't sleep, so he had decided to go take a walk. But then it started raining. He didn't mind. In fact, he kind of liked it—he liked watching the rain fall. One by one.

_He may or may not attack tomorrow at dawn._

By now, Aoshi was sure that Nakago knew that he knew. He had probably even killed the scout person for telling.

_The only thing in that madman's mind is revenge. But what did I do to deserve this? I haven't betrayed him or anything—have I?_

_Why…? Perhaps he blames me for the deaths of Hannya and the others…I certainly don't blame him._

Aoshi turned as he heard the sound of a stick snapping behind him.

"A-Aoshi-sama…?" said a voice.

It was Misao.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn. Aoshi could tell that she was tired.

"…"

"You're getting all wet, Aoshi-sama…" Misao said sleepily.

Aoshi looked down. "So are you…"

Stretching lazily, Misao sat down next to Aoshi on the bench. _Maybe he does care…_

Misao smiled, now almost wide awake—partially because of the rain, and partially because Aoshi seemed to be somewhat answering her. "I guess you're right. So…what are you doing out here?"

"…"

"Could you not sleep?" Misao tried again.

"Aa…" came his usual reply.

They sat together in silence, still feeling the rain pounding on both of their backs.

"You should go inside, Misao. You might get a cold," Aoshi said suddenly.

"Why do you care?" Misao asked.

Aoshi glanced at her, and then returned his gaze to his hands. "…"

"Aoshi-sama…"

"…"

"Are you angry?"

"No…"

"Oh…okay then. Is something wrong?" This was the second time Misao had asked this. He really seemed to worried about something.

"…"

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"…Aa…"

The rain had stopped.

"Go dry off, Misao. Then go to bed," Aoshi said. _It's not safe out here…_

Misao sighed, and then finally agreed. She was getting tired again, anyway. She rung out her hair, and watched as the water streamed down. "Okay, okay…I'm going, Aoshi-sama…but…what about you?" She looked concernedly over at him, his bangs wet and dripping.

"I'll be fine…" Aoshi replied simply.

"Will you come in soon?"

"Aa…"

And Aoshi watched as Misao hurried off into the Aoiya. He quietly got up, and walked inside.

* * *

Nakago watched as the clouds cleared, revealing the beautiful silver moon. That moon was the moon the had always given him hope. However, it no longer brought the comfort he wanted. 

_Who needs planning? I've been planning long enough. I've waited a long time for this day to come._

Instead, it brought anger. Nakago stood up.

_It is time…_

Nakago almost laughed.

_Time to torture Shinomori as he did me…_

* * *

Misao pulled the covers over herself. _Aoshi-sama…_

_Do you care at all for me? _

She stared at the ceiling, though she wasn't really _seeing_ it.

Then something dark blocked her view of it. _What the…?_

Misao realized too late that it was a person. She reached over to the small table next to her futon, where she put her kunai at night, but a hand caught her wrist in a vise-like grip. She brought her other hand up, and curled it into a fist.

She aimed it at his stomach, expecting to make contact with it. His hand caught hers, and that plan failed. So Misao did the only thing she could do…it was the only weapon available to her at the moment. She opened her mouth to scream. But, before she could do so, something was pressed over her mouth and nose.

And everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So…um…what did you think? Did this suck? Tell me the truth!!! REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! Should I update? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! (How repetitive can one get? I don't know…but…oh well…) 

HAPPY THANKSGIVING, Y'ALL!!!! EAT LOTS OF TURKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Revenge

**Author's Note:** Argh…I HATE selling raffle tickets…anyways…Yeah…I guess I have this chappie. Are you allHAPPY?! My hand hurts from writing all those raffle ticket thingies…poor me…ARGH!

**Disclaimer:** I HATE SELLING RAFFLE TICKETS!!!!! And I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…(sighs)

* * *

Pools of Emptiness

_She aimed her fist at his stomach, expecting to make contact with it. His hand caught hers, and that plan failed. So Misao did the only thing she could do…it was the only weapon available to her at the moment. She opened her mouth to scream. But, before she could do so, something was pressed over her mouth and nose._

_And everything went black._

* * *

Chapter 7

_Light is your hope_

_Without it_

_You are nothing_

* * *

Aoshi rolled over. _This is stupid. I can't sleep._ He rolled over again, hoping that sleep would come.

Unfortunately, this was going to be the most sleepless night he had ever experienced. And that was saying something.

Okina looked over at the pink bow on the table beside his futon. It had fallen to the floor. He shook his head while in bed, the blankets getting all the more ruffled. It was even worse luck to have the bow fall on the floor than to have it sag on his beard.

Somebody was definitely in trouble.

But he didn't exactly know WHO.

Aoshi shot up from his bed. _Something is wrong. I can feel it. But what?_

Resting his chin on his knees, he thought for a moment, waiting for the answer to come to him.

And then it felt as if somebody had poured ice down his throat and into his stomach. _Nakago__…_

_No…it can't be…_

He hurriedly kicked off his blankets, and grabbed his kodachis on his way out of his room. Aoshi did not like the feeling that was welling up inside him. It was a mixture of fear, love, and hate. And he hated all these feelings. He hated the fact that fear had him in its icy grip and the fact that these feelings were so…confusing.

Because as little as he liked to admit it, he was afraid. Very afraid. Afraid that his one and only light would be taken from him.

_Misao…_

Moving as quietly as possible, Aoshi kicked Misao's bedroom door open.

The window had been opened, causing a few loose sheets of paper to flutter about. Aoshi's gaze turned to the futon. It was empty, the sheets ruffled. He quickly looked around the room, scanning for some type of clue.

Barely visible in the moonlight, there lay a small folded piece of paper on Misao's table. Aoshi snatched it from the table, and carefully unfolded it.

It read:

_Shinomori:_

_Revenge.__ That is what this is. I know you saw this coming. But if you knew, why didn't you do something about it? I have taken what is most important to you, since you had done the exact thing to me so many years ago. You are a traitor, and there's nothing you can say about it. You betrayed me, and in turn, your punishment must come. So, this is what will happen: If you do not show up tomorrow night at the 'spot' of the forest (I am sure you know which one), this pretty thing will die. Simple enough? Oh, and, do not even THINK about coming after me now, Shinomori. It would be just so easy to kill her now, wouldn't it? Just one slice of a dagger, and it's all over. Just one slice of a dagger and your hope will be destroyed. By the way: look out the window. You might be lucky enough to even see me wave._

_Until tomorrow then, traitor._

_An Old Friend_

Aoshi glared at the letter, the slightest hint of his emotions showing only through this and his shaking hand. Now one more feeling had been added into the mix: anger. And juggling anger, fear, love, and hate was not something Aoshi enjoyed doing.

Deftly, he ran to the window and peered out. He could make out a figure moving among the trees in the moonlight, and it was carrying someone. The figure stopped, and seemed to stare directly at Aoshi for a moment. And then it lifted up its hand, and gave a distinct, mocking wave before tearing off into the forest.

Aoshi narrowed his ice-blue eyes. _Nakago__…you will pay…_

If there had been anyone in the room, they would not have realized that he was angry and upset. But the thing was: Aoshi was crying inside.

_Misao…_

* * *

Everything ached, whether it was her hand, foot, elbow, or any other part you could think of. _Why the hell is everything so sore? And I don't remember my futon being so HARD…_Misao attempted to open her eyes, but, to no avail.

_I feel like my eyelids are glued shut…_

She tried again, and was finally able to peel her eyes open. She peered at the unfamiliar surroundings. _This looks like some type of forest surrounding…with a bunch of tents. Where the hell am I?_

_I think the better question is: WHY THE HELL ARE MY HAND TIED TOGETHER?!?!?_

Misao felt like breaking something, but unfortunately, things like that were more enjoyable with the use of one's hand.

She didn't happen to have that luxury at the moment, since they WERE tied up to begin with.

And that was the sad thing: When you're angry and you want to do something, it makes you even angrier because you couldn't actually DO what you wanted to do, which means that you're more worse off than before.

"So, you're awake now?" a Thing in the shadows said, the tone in his/its voice almost mocking.

Misao jumped, her angry thoughts interrupted. She looked angrily in the general direction of The Thing. (Her vision wasn't exactly the BEST yet.)

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell am I here?" she snapped at The Thing.

The Thing opened his mouth to answer. "The first question is none of your business, but, I'll tell you anyways. My name is Nakago. And as for the second question? Well, you are my captive or hostage. Whichever word you would like to use." Nakago stroked his chin thoughtfully. "And you probably want to know the reason for your capture, correct?" Nakago said, and then, not waiting for an answer, he began to explain. "It is for revenge against Shinomori."

Misao's eyes widened in shock, and then immediately afterwards, they narrowed in anger and annoyance. That was when Misao did something that she considered one of the most stupidest things she had done in her life: She bit him. Before Nakago could react, she had lunged at him (with her hands still tied). She then dug her teeth into a surprised Nakago's arm.

"You BITCH!!!" Nakago screamed, pressing his finger down on the hole that Misao had punctured in his arm to stop the bleeding.

Misao smirked. _That's what you get for trying to hurt my Aoshi-sama. Hang on…trying to hurt him with ME? Is that some kind of JOKE?_

Trying his best to ignore the pain that had exploded in his right arm (who would have thought that one could BITE so hard?), he almost pulled out his katana. _Wait…I can't kill her…at least not__ YET…I have to kill Shinomori first…_

Nakago glared at her for a moment more, and then yelled at the top of his lungs, "KEIICHI!!!"

Dropping whatever he was doing, Keiichi scrambled up to Nakago. "Yes, Nakago-sama?"

"Get a gag. I don't need her biting me AGAIN. And after that, it is YOUR duty to watch her, and you will have the privilege of being kicked, bitten, slapped, etc. by her." Nakago replied grumpily.

Misao glared again at Nakago. _How dare you…Hang on. I feel like getting acquainted with this 'Keiichi' person. _She aimed a kick at Keiichi's shins, causing him to fall over backwards.

"And get some rope for her legs too," Nakago added.

Keiichi nodded, and then left in search of a gag and some rope, while stooping down to nurse and rub his newly bruised shins.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MISAO IS GONE'???!" Okon screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER??!"

Okina put a hand on Okon's shoulder, and then said to Okon quietly in her ear, "Okon. Be careful of what you are saying. You must keep in mind that Aoshi blames himself very easily. You are not making things any easier."

Omasu stared down at her feet. "I do hope that Misao is okay…"

Looking up at Aoshi, Okina said, "Will you find her?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"I will," Aoshi said simply, as he looked off into the starry sky. "Or I will die trying."

Okina nearly took a step backward. Those words coming from Aoshi were very strong words. He looked down at his pink bow, and almost smiled despite the circumstance. His bow wasn't sagging as much as before. _Aoshi will find her…I have to trust him. And the good news is that my bow seems to agree…_

* * *

Staring out the window, Aoshi resolved to save Misao. _Misao…it is my fault that you are gone…I promise that I will come for you…Not only for the good of you, but also for the good of me. I must find you, for you are my only hope._

_And without hope, I will die. _

_That is why I must get you back, no matter how high the cost…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAY FOR ME!!! I finished this chapter. Isn't that just AWESOME? Anywho, I am really tired! Not that you people actually care! Oh well…please leave me a review!!!! THANKS!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Hope

**Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah…here's the next chapter. sigh So, how are you peoples doing? Whatever…let's get to the disclaimer now, shall we? Aren't we excited? Yay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I DO have Cinnamon Altoids. Yay. But my mommy took them. Boo.

* * *

Chapter 8

_Light is will always be there_

_As hope will always be there_

_It only depends on whether_

_You can see it or not_

* * *

Little did anyone know, Misao was contemplating on what she could do to be helpful. Despite the fact that her hands were tied together, with the addition of her being gagged and also her legs being tied together, she was confident that she could do at least SOMETHING to help Aoshi-sama.

Coughing lightly, Misao glanced at Keiichi, who had the pleasure of guarding her. She stared at him a moment, trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Keiichi seemed to keep his distance from her, not exactly enjoying the heart-warming greeting she had given him earlier. Misao rolled her eyes. _What a loser…_

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at Misao.

Misao glared. _I can't answer you with this gag on, genius._

Keiichi seemed to realize his mistake and decided just to shut up. He resumed doing whatever he was doing before.

Misao stared at him for a second more, before turning her back to him.

Leaning over, Misao searched herself for any useful resource. It was harder, since she didn't have the use of her hands or foot.

_Great…I don't have any kunai on me. Those would be very useful in a situation like this. In fact, I don't think I have anything that might serve as a weapon. This has got to be the most pathetic thing anybody has ever seen! Unless…_

Twisting her head into an awkward position, Misao attempted to look at her hands. She saw what she needed to see.

_Oh…that's good. I am SO glad that I was too lazy yesterday to cut my fingernails._

The day before, Misao had been debating whether she could get away with clipping her fingernails or not. Now, her laziness could be put into good use, or, you could say that her laziness had 'paid off'.__

_Okay…it looks like my fingernails are sharp enough to hurt. Anything else? _

Misao sat there dumbly for a moment before she remembered. _My teeth! OF COURSE!!!_ The problem was, how would she get the gag out?

_I hate this…_

Fragmented thoughts floated through her head. And they weren't even positive thoughts. The thing was, Misao didn't like being negative, but when she wasn't given the choice, well…that meant that she had no choice but to be negative, right?

_Why me?_

_I hate thinking when there's no point in doing so._

_Why did that Nakago guy have me gagged? Duh…of course because he didn't want to be bitten. But that's his punishment for kidnapping me!!!_

_Coward…_

_He kidnaps me, and he doesn't even want to face the consequences! That is really what I call cowardice._

_Okay…maybe not…but…STILL!!! He deserves to be bitten…because…well…first of all, he DID kidnap me…and the second, HE IS TRYING TO HURT MY AOSHI-SAMA!!! Anyone doing so does not have much longer to live…_

Then something very terrible hit her.

If Aoshi came after her, which she at least HOPED would happen, then…wouldn't he and this Nakago guy have to fight each other?

_I wonder what the past is between these two…something bad must of happened. Why would Nakago seek vengeance on Aoshi-sama? Could it be that Aoshi-sama once betrayed him? Or…could it be that there is something else that I am missing?_

Misao looked down, angry with herself for believing for even one moment that her Aoshi-sama had betrayed one of his friends. _But he did almost betray Jiya and…_Misao shook her head. _That was different._

And Misao had realized that there was something fishy about Keiichi.

_Maybe it's just because he's a freaking LOSER._

Misao shrugged her suspicions off, and instead, she decided to concentrate on more important things.

Trying for the umpteenth time to untie her hands, and then failing to do so made Misao very frustrated.

_This is REALLY stupid…_

Misao was angry, with the addition of being confused. _I shouldn't try to think so much at one time…_ The confidence she had been trying to build up was beginning to dwindle away. __

_Why do I feel so useless?_

* * *

It was morning. The day was going to be a beautiful one, the sun's rays bursting through the windows of the Aoiya.

This was the complete opposite of how Aoshi was feeling.

Aoshi scanned Misao's room one more time, and his gaze caught something on the table that was sparkling in the sunlight.

It was Misao's kunai. The sun still reflected on it, causing blinding light to bounce everywhere.

_It's false._ That was the thought that came into Aoshi's mind. But, he didn't exactly know WHAT was false.

_That sparkling light is false. It is too happy._

The sparkling of the kunai caused it to look like it was winking and smiling at Aoshi. He found that the kunai seemed to mocking him with fake happiness, which Aoshi could not take.

Quickly and gracefully, Aoshi strode over to the table and put his hand over them. _No more sparkling…_He held them in his hand for a while, the metal cold against his warm skin. Why the hell was he standing here and holding Misao's kunai? What good did it do?

And then it hit him.

_These may come in handy…_

_Misao is probably somewhere in the forest, weaponless. So, when I meet Nakago tonight, I could somehow give these to Misao before we fight each other. That way, I can be sure that she gets away safely._

_Anyways…she is very skilled with the kunai…especially since I helped her a little. _He couldn't help but feel at least just a little proud.

If you asked Aoshi if he felt better right now, he would lie to you. In fact, he probably wouldn't even ANSWER you.

But, as little as he liked to admit it, he felt a small spark of hope.

With that, Aoshi pulled out his kodachis. The only thing he could do now was to train.

And he was sure that Nakago was going to be as good as dead.

* * *

Nakago shivered, even though it wasn't cold. _I think I'm…afraid. What if I get betrayed again?_

He reassured himself, telling himself that he was being overly paranoid. _But I don't think I'm being paranoid…I don't understand._

_I just feel like I can't trust Keiichi. Perhaps it's because…every time he gets this odd gleam in his eyes whenever our conversation turn to the word 'power'. Or even if that particular word is mentioned. Sometimes he'll even change the subject to 'power'. _

_Why does he care of such things? I hate that word. It was because of that evil word that Shinomori betrayed me. He wanted this…'power'. But….what good does it do? _

Nakago looked down at his hands. _Maybe it's the experience I had with Shinomori…maybe it's because the fact that he betrayed me…it's that fact that causes me to mistrust everybody around me._

And there was also another thought that was nagging his brain.

_I can't believe that I sunk so low to kidnap a girl that has done nothing to me…except bite me, of course…_

He looked down at the little wound Misao had given him. _I think it's going to leave a scar…can't say I didn't deserve it, though…_

_In stories, it's always the villains doing the kidnapping. So…does that mean that I am the villain?_ He shook his head. _No…in my case, it is different. I am not the evil one…it is Shinomori. I will hurt no one…except for him._

_And I swear I will not hurt the girl._

_I will let her go afterwards…after Shinomori is dead._

He remembered that ever since Keiichi had told him about Aoshi's betrayal, he had wanted him dead. There had been this bubble of hatred that welled up inside him, nearly overwhelming him. And at that time, his hatred was threatening to burst.

_For a long time, I have wanted Shinomori dead. And now, the time is nearly here. Soon, my wish will come true. I will be able to kill him with my own hands._

_But now…but now…do I really want him dead?_

_He betrayed me…he left me to die…isn't that enough reason for me to kill him? Yes…it is…but…_

_Keiichi…may not be telling me all of the truth. I still think that in some way, Shinomori has betrayed me…but perhaps, Keiichi knows something that he is not telling me._

* * *

Misao looked off hopefully into the sky.

She remembered something her mother had always told her. It was the only thing that she remembered of her mother. Everything else seemed to be a blur.

_Never lose hope, because that's the only way to live._

And those words were engraved in her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have a cold. My nosie is stuffed. You know what sucks? THIS sucks: you have just had a long, tiring day of school, and you have just finished your homework. You are ready for bed, but once you lay down, your nose gets stuffed, and you can't breathe. But when you sit back up, your nose clears up. So you lay back down, but then your nose gets clogged again. THAT sucks. It's a true story too.

Plus, my throat is sore. Great how stuffed noses, sneezes, and sore throats come together in a package, ne? Anyways, what did you think of this chappie? REVIEW!!!

And I know that this chapter was uneventful…it was just full of people's thoughts, but that's okay, right? Anyways…I can't think when my nose is all stuffed. sigh Please forgive me…but…you could do something to help…review and make me feel better, okies? :o)

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!

NOTE: I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. I DO have finals to study for…not doing homework is one thing, but finals? I really do have to study for that. sigh I feel so overworked… Anyways…till next time!!!

Oh, and I hope none of you people get sick!!! Wish me luck on my finals everyone!!!

Now…there's only ONE thing left to do! REVIEW!!! NOW!!!

Allow me to help you find the button!!! It's just below this note!!!

So…since it's almost Christmas, you COULD leave me a review…hint, hint :o)

Don't just LOOK at it!!! Hit 'submit review' and GO!!! TALK TO ME PEOPLES!!!

One…two…THREE! GO!!!! HIT THAT PRETTY BUTTON!!!


	10. Chapter 9: Night

**Author's Note:** Well…I'm back!!! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS BREAK!!!! YAY!!! Don't expect a million updates or anything…I may get lazy! :o) I'll probably update at my normal pace which is normally every 3 – 7 days. Or maybe not. It all depends on what I feel like doing!!! Yeah…um…I have my Spanish finals in about half an hour…

**Disclaimer:** I hate finals (or midterms…whatever you call it). It's stupid. It's annoying. I hate studying. BUT, it's going to be over by Thursday!!! And I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 9

_Light and darkness_

_Have one similarity:_

_If you have too much of either_

_You will be blinded._

* * *

"OUCH!!! THAT FREAKING HURT!!!!" Misao yelled—or tried to yell. Having tiny little pebbles pressed into one's back was not exactly a lovely feeling. And the thing that made is worse was that her words couldn't be understood either…not with the gag on anyways.

Keiichi's head shot up, he having been stopped in mid-snore. He groggily looked around for awhile before he noticed a very grumpy looking Misao glaring at him in utter hatred. He returned her glare with what he thought was a look of 'high authority.'

He stood up, brushing the leaves and dirt off his knees. "What exactly are you yelling about?" Keiichi asked in his best '_I_ am better than _YOU_' voice.

Misao glared at him again. _After all the hours I've spent with him, he STILL hasn't figured out that I can't answer with this freaking gag on. If only men were smart. Then, life would be MUCH easier for us poor women here…_

Once Keiichi figured out his mistake (AGAIN), he turned red. He looked away from Misao, feeling very stupid.

Keiichi sat back down, deciding that silently complaining about his little task involving this weasel would be a more wise idea. It was true that Misao WAS gagged (GASP HE FINALLY FIGURED OUT THAT SHE'S GAGGED!!! YAY!!!), though he didn't think he would enjoy being bitten by her.

The fact was, he didn't know exactly how sharp women's teeth were, which meant that he couldn't be entirely sure that Misao wouldn't bite her way through the gag to get to his arm. He shivered at the very thought of having someone's teeth sinking into his skin.

_Think about power, Keiichi! Think about power…_

And then are loud, freaky sound broke the silence. _What was that?_ Looking warily around him, Keiichi searched for the culprit.

It sounded like…some type of growling. From a large animal maybe. After realizing this, Keiichi was even more apprehensive. The thought of getting torn up into pieces was not particularly appealing. He believed that he would actually rather be bitten in the arm by the weasel he was guarding.

He looked at Misao, and then shivered. _Then again…maybe not…_

Keiichi fearfully looked around, expecting some large beast to come running out of the forest and jumping at his throat. Then, he realized it was Misao's stomach. And the more he heard her stomach growling, the more he felt that he really would enjoy being eaten by a large best more than he would enjoy being bitten by her.

Instead of looking at Keiichi, Misao was staring intently at a large rock in front of her, willing it to become a large platter of something so scrumptiously delicious. _Don't they feed their prisoners? I mean, isn't there a rule where the captors HAVE to feed their prisoners or something?_

Misao seriously contemplated on eating the rock.

Right on time, Nakago came striding toward them, carrying something.

He stared at Misao for a moment, and then said loudly, "Are you hungry?"

All he received was a look of annoyance laced with hatred.

"I suppose you are," Nakago said, almost smiling. Misao looked almost hopefully at the bag Nakago was carrying over his shoulder.

It was then that Nakago actually smiled. Without another word, he dropped the bag at Keiichi's feet.

Misao looked questioningly at it.

"Don't worry. It's food," Nakago said.

Misao still glared at him, though her look was considerably kinder than it had been before.

Nakago turned toward Keiichi. "You feed her." And with that, Nakago fled, almost laughing to himself with joy. Feeding Misao would have been a very dangerous task—especially if you were her enemy. "Oh, and watch for her teeth!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Dreading what was to come, Keiichi removed Misao's gag.

And a scream of pain echoed through the forest, along with the sound of Misao's laughter.

* * *

Omasu timidly slid the door to the training room open. "Aoshi-san? Lunch is ready…"

Wiping his forehead, Aoshi turned toward her. "Thank you, Omasu."

Omasu nodded, smiling, before she quietly shut the door.

Aoshi listened to Omasu's footsteps as they died away. Then, he heaved a sigh of guilt. He had kept so much from them. They knew nothing of where Misao was, or even if she was okay. He had reassured them that she was alive, though he feared that if he said more…well…

He looked guiltily over at the closed door, wondering if he had done right. He had not told Okina and the others about the note that Nakago had left. In fact, he hadn't even said anything to them about Nakago himself.

_I don't want them interfering…it's not safe…_

He slid his kodachis back into the sheath.

_Is Misao okay right now? Is Nakago feeding her?_ Then, a little thought hit Aoshi, making him feel better. _Knowing Misao, she probably isn't cooperating with her captors at all. She's probably over there giving them all the trouble she can manage to give them—which is quite a bit…_

Aoshi almost smiled.

_I wonder if she's bitten anyone yet…_

And with that thought in mind, he headed off to lunch.

* * *

Okina stared at Aoshi throughout the entirety of the meal. _What is that stupid, stubborn boy hiding from me now?_ He stroked his beard.

Aoshi could feel his gaze on him, though he chose to ignore it. Ignoring it was not easy, however. Wouldn't you feel just a teeny bit uncomfortable if an old man with a pink bow on his beard was staring at you with a critical and intent look on his face?

It was silent at the table, except for the normal noises of eating. Kuro, who had chugged his soup down at an amazing speed, rubbed his belly happily and then belched loudly in a satisfied manner. Okon stared at him, her facial expression was that of a person who was highly disgusted and horrified.

Kuro looked innocently up at Okon's face. "What?"

All Okon did was continue to stare.

And even through the episode with Kuro burping, Okina's gaze did not leave Aoshi's face. Finally, Aoshi couldn't take the staring anymore. "What exactly are you staring at, Okina?" he snapped in a very annoyed tone.

The group, as a collective, stared. Had Aoshi, the guy who had always had his emotions so carefully hidden away, just show a look of annoyance on his face?

Aoshi looked around uncomfortably, his right eyebrow shooting up. "What?"

Okina was the first to speak. "Is there something you want to tell me, Aoshi?"

Aoshi glared at Okina, and then said defiantly, "No. Is there something you want to tell ME?" Aoshi knew that the last sentence he had said was tinged with attitude, which meant that it was also childish. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Okina looked at him for a moment longer before turning back to his meal. "Okay then…"

* * *

Keiichi was glaring at Misao while he nursed his arm. "What did you do THAT for?" he asked irritably. _Oh yeah…she can't answer me…she has a gag on._ He had almost forgotten. Well, at least he was learning…

Afraid of getting more 'injuries', Keiichi had almost immediately tied the gag back on when Misao had bitten him.

Of course, he had to let her eat, which resulted in a few more holes punctured in his arm.

_Damn women and their sharp teeth…_

Keiichi had never been a hit with the ladies. Sure, women enjoyed hurting and torturing him, but it was not the kind of attention that people like Nakago and Aoshi got. Keiichi couldn't understand WHY. He didn't think that he was that bad-looking.

"In fact, I'm pretty handsome!" Keiichi said, thinking out loud.

Misao stared at him, before she almost burst out into a fit of laughter. _Oh, PLEASE. How pathetic. This guy here is trying to convince himself that he's a hottie or something—which he isn't. I've seen many hotties and he is definitely not one of them. Of course…the best looking guy is right where I live: the Aoiya. GO AOSHI-SAMA!!!!_

Keiichi glared at Misao. "What are you laughing at?" Then, he realized how stupid his words sounded. She wasn't laughing. She had ALMOST laughed, but he could tell. __

_It would have sounded even stupider if I had said, "What are you _almost_ laughing at?". _Keiichi glared at Misao.

_I hate girls. _

* * *

Aoshi stared at the clock in the hallway. It was mid-afternoon.

Why wouldn't that stupid clock hurry up? Normally, he was very patient, but now? There wasn't any time for patience.

_I wonder exactly what time Nakago meant by tonight… The time window could be from seven to twelve. What if I arrive too late, with Misao already gone? But no, I can't allow that to happen. I have to get there early. Better early than late…_

A voice broke into Aoshi's thoughts.

"Aoshi?"

It was Okina.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Must I tell you everything?"

Okina took a step backwards. "Last night…you said that you would find Misao. Why is it that you aren't out looking for her? Or is it that you know something that you are not telling us? Aoshi? Tell me!! Why are you not answering me?"

Aoshi glared at Okina. "Again, I ask, must I tell you everything?"

Okina's hand dropped to his side. "Aoshi…"

"What?"

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Okina followed Aoshi's gaze to the clock. "I want to know is if you can handle this yourself. You are strong, Aoshi, but you do have your weaknesses. I am sure you know what they are. If you are doing this alone…well…"

"I'll be fine."

Okina looked at Aoshi with concern. "Doing things by yourself is not good all the time. If there is no one there with you to help you pick up the pieces that drop along the way, then…" Okina felt that he did not need to finish his sentence.

"Again, I ask you what you mean," Aoshi said.

"I'm just asking if you need any help."

"I do not."

Okina glared at Aoshi. "Why won't you tell us what is going on? Do you think we can't take the truth? What is it that you know? Is Misao dead? Or what is it? Why won't you tell us…or…why won't you at least tell ME? Do you think I will interfere? Perhaps I will, but only because I think it best to do so."

Aoshi looked coldly down at Okina. "Misao is fine."

"But—"

"This is my battle. You have no need to interfere."

"Aoshi…just tell me this. Do you happen to know who kidnapped her?" Okina asked, with a pleading look on his face.

"Aa…" And with that, Aoshi turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to at least stay for dinner?"

Aoshi didn't turn around. "There isn't time…"

"Where are you going?" Okina asked.

Aoshi stopped. "To my room to prepare…"

"Prepare for what?"

The reply did not come.

* * *

Keiichi stormed through the forest, toward Nakago's lone figure.

"Do I have to be the one to feed that weasel?" Keiichi asked angrily. He didn't like the feeling at all. And the thing that made it seem so horrible was the fact that his arm felt like it was full of holes—and that wasn't even far from the truth.

Misao had bitten him so much that his arm was nearly unrecognizable. Then, Keiichi had wrapped it with way too many bandages. This caused his arm to lose circulation so he had to peel it off, and retie it.

Nakago smirked. "Well, it's better that you get bitten rather than me, right? Anyways, the purpose of the leader's men is to protect the leader, correct?"

Keiichi glared at him for a moment, before storming back toward the clearing where Misao was held, mumbling something about 'unfair leaders.'

Misao watched curiously as Keiichi stomped back to his normal spot against a tree. She only needed to look at his arm, to realize that he was angry at both her and Nakago.

"What are you looking at?" Keiichi snapped.

Misao rolled her eyes. _How long does it take for guys to learn something?_

Nakago stared as the last rays of the dying sun sink below the horizon.

How long had he been waiting for this time to come? _I have been waiting way too long. Tonight will be my chance to finish Shinomori._

_Tonight is going to be my night…_

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when he looked in Misao's direction. No matter what, she was going to end up hurt, either physically or emotionally.

_It doesn't take a genius to know how much she loves Shinomori. But why the hell would she love a traitor like that? No only did he abandon me, but he also allowed his comrades die at the hands of that bastard Kanryu. Shinomori is a coward, a traitor, and a dumbass. The complete opposite of the man I once thought he was._

_Is this Keiichi guy the same way?_

Nakago looked back up into the sky. All was dark. The sun had already set, and night had come upon them.

_It is nearly time…_

_I have waited so long for this…_

And a voice broke into his thoughts.

It was a chilling, icy-cold voice that sounded very familiar.

"Nakago."

Nakago turned to see a tall black-haired, blue-eyed man standing at the foot of the forest. He smirked, knowing that at last, the time had come.

"Shinomori…it's been a long time…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yup…that's the end of the chapter…and I am SO screwed…I have NO idea what to do next…sad, isn't it? Anyways…I'd better get going, and hurry up and thank you people, right? I have to do some last minute cramming.

Oh yeah…did you notice that this is the longest chapter I have ever done in my life? No? Well…it IS. Just be happy!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!

NOTE: And here's some good news: My cold is all better!!! Isn't that great? (ahem…yeah, right…) oO

Okey dokey…I've got to go cram for exams!!! AND THAT RHYMES!!! I am SO smart!!! coughs

Now…what are you peoples waiting for? REVIEW!!!

HIT IT!!!


	11. Chapter 10: Fear

**Author's Note:** I am so HAPPY!!! It's Christmas break! I have nothing important to do! Isn't that just so COOL? That means I have time to do things that I want to do (like writing this fic for one…)! Again, don't be expecting a million chappies, since I think I do have a minor case of writer's block…

**Disclaimer:** Jeez…I just LOVE those little gummy worm thingies!! They're so yummy!!! And the thing is, they're also pretty addictive…and what was I doing? Oh yeah, I have to disclaim Rurouni Kenshin. I don't own it…

* * *

Pools of Emptiness

Nakago looked back up into the sky. All was dark. The sun had already set, and night had come upon them.

_It is nearly time…I have waited so long for this…_

And a voice broke into his thoughts. It was a chilling, icy-cold voice that sounded very familiar.

"Nakago."

Nakago turned to see a tall black-haired, blue-eyed man standing at the foot of the forest. He smirked, knowing that at last, the time had come.

"Shinomori…it's been a long time…"

* * *

Chapter 10

_Hate between two former friends_

_Dies only with an awakening..._

_It is a cruel game that fate plays_

* * *

"Okina…dinner is ready. You can call Aoshi down from his room," Omasu said wearily.

Okon glanced up at the sound of Omasu's voice, and then looked promptly down at her hands again when she had realized that Omasu wasn't speaking to her.

Omasu felt that she didn't have the strength even to put some enthusiasm in the words she said. What was the point? Nobody really cared how excited she was about having accomplished making a dinner. The truth was, she wasn't even enthusiastic about it.

Normally, Omasu's mask of enthusiasm was used to make somebody feel better.

Now, the person who needed to feel better was not somebody else, but instead, it was her. She was worried about Misao, about Aoshi, and about nearly everyone.

Noticing that nobody had answered her, she wiped her damp hands onto her apron, and proceeded to call Okina yet again.

"Okina?"

Looking very sad, Okina came walking into the kitchen, his feet dragging on the floor. This picture very much reminded Omasu of a little child sulking over having to finish their vegetables during dinner. One might have thought that it would be a humorous sight, but Omasu knew that it was not. When Okina was walking like this (and times like these are pretty rare), there was something that was sure to be wrong. Okina was usually a very happy and energetic person, despite his age, so if he were to be sad about something, it was bound to be pretty important.

"What is it?" Okon asked concernedly, finally pulling her gaze from her hands to Okina. "Where is Aoshi?"

Okina glanced at her, and then said in a listless voice, "He won't be coming to dinner."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe he has gone after Misao. He knows something that he isn't telling us, and I fear that he may be in trouble."

With that, Okon and Omasu's attention were focused mainly on Okina. "What are you talking about?" they both said at once. They found it hard to believe that he would leave just like that, without considering all the possibilities. Aoshi usually didn't talk much, but he was known to carefully look over his plans before he acted.

Okina sighed. "It's just like I said. He went to get Misao—without our help."

Okon and Omasu exchanged uncomfortable glances, before turning back to what they were doing.

An uncomfortable feeling and a sense of foreboding hung over them as they all silently ate their dinner. They knew that they could do nothing to help, yet they still feared what was to come.

* * *

Keiichi stared off into the direction of where Nakago was. When he had looked there before, there had only been on figure. Now he could see two.

"Shinomori is here," he said quite suddenly.

Misao's head shot up. _Aoshi-sama is here?_

Keiichi remembered Nakago's orders. _If you see Shinomori, come to where he is. Bring the prisoner along to show him that we have her. But, by no means must you leave her unattended. Though her stature is small, she is very dangerous._

He pulled Misao roughly to her feet and said, "Come."

Misao glared at him. _So he got the gag part down. Now he's forgotten that I can't walk with this rope around my feet._

Keiichi seemed to realize the problem, since he stopped walking and instead, turned toward Misao. Bending down, he loosened the rope around Misao's ankles slightly so that she would be able to walk but not run.

"Come," he said again. He pulled Misao to her feet.

Misao still glared. _Take this stupid gag off me._

As if reading her mind, Keiichi sighed. "I'll take the gag off if you promise not to bite me. Deal?"

Misao pretended to think about for a moment and then nodded.

Keiichi pulled the gag off, ready to quickly pull his arm to a safe distance away from Misao's mouth—he wasn't going to take any chances with this girl.

"Don't worry…a deal is a deal," Misao said, though she still longed to give the bastard what he deserved.

Keiichi relaxed a bit.

"Hurry up!" he commanded, regaining his confidence. He conveniently forgot that in truth, he was really at mercy with Misao's teeth. Had she decided to go back on her words, Keiichi would have been in considerable pain at the moment.

* * *

"It's been a long time, Shinomori," Nakago said. It was hard to tell what his facial expression was. It seemed to have a certain smugness to it, though it wasn't exactly that. There also seemed to be a tinge of regret, though Aoshi supposed he had only imagined it.

Aoshi stood still and silent. What was he to say in a situation like this?

"Oh…so you're not talking to me anymore, are you?" Nakago asked in a mocking tone. "It would make more sense if I wasn't the one talking to you. After all, I wasn't the one who betrayed a friend, was I?"

Narrowing his eyes, Aoshi stared piercingly at Nakago. Then finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "Then what are you doing now?" Aoshi asked quietly.

Nakago seemed taken aback by this statement. For a split-second it seemed that he was uncertain of how to answer. Then, he said, "What do you think? Revenge. Do you deny that you betrayed me? If so, how can you?"

Aoshi was silent.

Nakago laughed. "Hm. I wasn't expecting an answer. Didn't you come for your little girlfriend?"

Aoshi glared. "Where is she?"

"Aren't you supposed already know the answer to that?"

Aoshi hated the expression that Nakago wore on his face at the moment. This wasn't the friend he used to know. _What happened to the friendship that we always had? Why does he think I betrayed him? Is Misao okay?_

"…"

"Still as quiet as ever, aren't you? Hn…just to let you know, your little girlfriend is just fine. Don't know how long she'll be fine though…" Nakago nearly winced. He hated saying these words. They sounded nothing like what an honorable person would say. But then, a traitor did not deserve to be treated with honor.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Aoshi said in a threatening voice.

Nakago laughed. "Come, let's stop this stupid small talk and begin fighting!"

With that said, Nakago pulled out his katana, the blade glinting menacingly in the moonlight. He pointed it at Aoshi and exclaimed, "Draw your weapon."

Aoshi pulled out his kodachis.

Nakago's eyes widened. _He now uses two kodachis? He used to only have one. No matter…he's still going to lose…_

They turned to face each other. They stared at each other for a moment before they disappeared. All that could be seen were blurs.

Aoshi decided that it was better to wait for Nakago to attack, since it had been a long time since he had seen him fight. Aoshi blinked, which was a mistake.

Nakago's katana came slashing toward his right side, and Aoshi barely avoided it, having to awkwardly flip backwards. He escaped with only a thin, shallow cut. Aoshi decided that waiting for Nakago's next attack would not be wise, so instead, he attacked Nakago.

Aoshi aimed for Nakago's chest with one of his kodachis, only to have it blocked. Then, he brought his other one down toward Nakago's neck. Before he could make contact with it, he was punched hard in the face.

"That hurt, didn't it?" Nakago said mockingly. "You really aren't as good as everyone thinks you are."

Aoshi merely looked at him. "You can't say that yet. The fight has only just begun."

Nakago's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?"

With that, he lunged at Aoshi, his blade slashing forward. "If so, THEN SHOW ME!"

Aoshi's kodachi flashed quickly and met Nakago's sword in midair. Nakago quickly aimed his katana at Aoshi's stomach, only to have it gracefully blocked by Aoshi's other kodachi.

Nakago furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and frustration.

_This is not going as quickly as I hoped…where is Keiichi and the girl? Perhaps having the girl here will serve me in some way…_

Thinking quickly, Nakago sprung at Aoshi, slashing his blade forward. _Aim for his chest…_

There was nowhere to run.

Aoshi stood his ground, both of his kodachis crossed defensively in front of him. He braced himself and waited for Nakago's katana to make contact with his kodachis.

This was the scene that Misao saw before her as she arrived into the clearing with Keiichi.

Without thinking, Misao yelled, "AOSHI-SAMA!!!!" Her voice echoed through the forest, magnifying her fear. Misao hadn't stopped to think about the consequences this action could cause. She was worried, and had just acted before her brain had registered what she was doing.

And a time like this, the consequences could be fatal.

Misao watched, her mouth open in horror as Aoshi's eyes turned from Nakago's katana to her. She had distracted him, and this distraction was exactly what Nakago needed.

It was good for Nakago, but not good for Aoshi.

Aoshi's brief glance at Misao was enough for Nakago to change the direction of his sword.

As if in slow motion, the gleaming blade made contact with Aoshi's skin.

Misao's eyes widened, her mind screaming in fear as she watched Aoshi's blood stain the glinting sword.

She wanted to scream his name—she wanted to yell it continuously…she believed that in some way, this would make his wound disappear. She was not sure if Nakago's attack had been fatal or serious, but that was what made it worse.

Sometimes uncertainty was worse than knowing something for sure. Misao wanted to know…yet…somehow, she DIDN'T want to know.

She shut her eyes tightly. _I don't want to see this…_

"AOSHI-SAMA!!" Misao screamed again. But the words did not give her the comfort she wanted. Instead, it made her feel worse. At the moment, the words felt dry and foreign to her mouth.

_Please…_

* * *

**Author's Note**: o.O Ahem…SO…yeah, I already know that this chappie wasn't brilliant, okay? I TRIED!!!! I can't do fight scenes! Don't worry though…I'll tell y'all all a little secret! The fight of course is not over yet! Not even near it! Aoshi is just getting warmed up…the next chapter will be MUCH more interesting than this one! I have a lot of things planned for the next chapter, so be ready when it comes out! (well, maybe not A LOT…but…ahem…)

Oh and…the reason it will be pretty interesting is because my best friend (Anubis-Shinigami) has given me some GREAT ideas for it! GO READ HER FICS!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Alright, then. It's nearly Christmas!!! Most of you people should already be on break, right? Well, I hope you have a great holiday!! Eat lots of food and be merry! Don't work too hard! Er...yeah...


	12. Chapter 11: Awakening

**Author's Note:** Okey dokey…well…here I am with the next installment of my ficcy!!! And I really do think this one is better than the last one!!! I really tried hard on this one!!! I swear I did!!! (so what if this ISN'T better than the other one, huh? What are you going to do about it? XP)

Oh, and thanks to my best friend **Anubis****-Shinigami** and **SachiAmi **for giving me ideas for this chappie!!!

**Disclaimer**: Normally people like to say stupid and useless things here in their disclaimer. Some people like to disclaim things in their disclaimers. Imagine that? Oh well…I had better disclaim Rurouni Kenshin now, eh? OKAY!! I don't own it!

* * *

Pools of Emptiness

Misao's eyes widened, her mind screaming in pain at watching Aoshi's blood stain the glinting sword.

She wanted to scream his name—she wanted to yell it continuously…she believed that in some way, this would make his wound disappear. She was not sure if Nakago's attack had been fatal or serious, but that was what made it worse.

Sometimes uncertainty was worse than knowing something for sure. Misao wanted to know…yet…somehow, she DIDN'T want to know.

She shut her eyes tightly. _I don't want to see this…_

"AOSHI-SAMA!!" Misao screamed again. But the words did not give her the comfort she wanted. Instead, it made her feel worse. At the moment, the words felt dry and foreign to her mouth.

_Please…_

* * *

Chapter 11

_Trapped in the confines of horror_

_As the destruction continues_

_Having no way to stop it._

* * *

Misao hated the terror that was spreading through her veins. It felt like some unknown presence was inside her body…watching, waiting…waiting to hunt out its unaware prey as it walked unknowingly into the shadows of danger. There it stood, ready to rip and tear anything that came upon it.

_Aoshi-sama…please…_

Misao didn't want to know what was going on, yet she couldn't look away. Reopening her eyes (which she had shut tightly before), she stared at the two forms in the darkness.

Aoshi staggered and seemed to stay balanced for a moment, before he fell lightly onto is left knee, clutching his side. The clothing around the wound quickly soaked up his blood. Aoshi attempted to stand, as Misao covered her mouth.

Feeling the tears well up into her eyes, Misao shook her head. _I can't cry now…_

_But I can't help but think that this is all my fault…_

A loud voice cut into the silence of the forest.

It was Keiichi, and he had pulled a pistol out.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

Aoshi quickly looked up, having heard a familiar voice. Keiichi's face was coming in and out of focus. _What? But that looks like…Keiichi…I thought he was dead…_Aoshi shook his head. _It's got to be because of the loss of blood…it's blurring my vision…_

"Shinomori is no longer a threat to you now, is he Nakago-sama? To save you some effort, why don't I just kill him now?" Keiichi said, laughing.

Nakago was silent. _Keiichi…just what the hell are you doing?_

Misao stared in horror at the gun. _That…COWARD!!! THAT FCKING BASTARD!!_

Aoshi continued to look at Keiichi with a look that was almost of disbelief. He wasn't afraid of death, but, instead, pieces were beginning to come together.

"Shinomori doesn't deserve to fight someone like you," Keiichi said, still laughing. _Soon…the power is MINE!!!_

With that, he aimed the pistol at Aoshi's head.

* * *

Okina looked up into the moonlit sky. _Where are you now, Misao? And where are you Aoshi?_

He didn't have to look at his pink bow to know that they were both in danger. _Those stupid kids…how did this happen? What happens if Aoshi fails?_

Shaking these sad thoughts out of his head, Okina slowly walked into the kitchen. _I just have to trust them. After all, that has never failed me before, has it? Whenever I trust in them, things always seem to turn out okay…_

_I just wish that…_

Okina didn't know WHAT he wanted to wish for.

It was almost as if something always good just had to turn out from something bad. If you asked people who knew Okina well, they would say that he was sickeningly optimistic. _Something good WILL come out of this…_

_Perhaps this will bring the love of Aoshi and Misao from the darkness and into the light._

Okina smiled, and then quickly frowned at another thought.

_That is, of course, depending on whether they get killed or not…_

Okina looked around the deserted kitchen. _Now what did I come down here for?_

He spotted the tea kettle.

_Ah yes…_

_Tea…_

_Time to take a leaf out of Aoshi's book.__ Perhaps tea will calm my nerves. _And sure enough, the kitchen was filled with the smells and warm noises of the making of tea.

Smiling in satisfaction, Okina sank into a comfortable chair with a steaming cup of tea. _Aoshi sure is right! Tea IS good…_

And he felt a lot better.

* * *

Misao watched as Keiichi's finger moved in slow motion, getting ready to pull the trigger. Before he pulled it, a scream erupted in the night. Keiichi looked up in surprise as a figure hurtled toward him in the moonlight.

Misao had lunged at Keiichi, landing heavily on his back. She looped her legs around his neck, just as his hands moved up to HER neck. Misao choked, and then looked at his hand, looking so plump and…delicious…kind of like a jelly donut – without the jelly. Not stopping to think, Misao sunk her teeth into his fingers.

Blood seeped out of the wound. NOW there was jelly…or so Misao thought. Then again, she hadn't gotten a chance to eat anything filling. Her mind was playing tricks on her . . .as usual.

"OWWWWWWW!!!" Keiichi howled. If the situation had been different, Misao would have laughed. Keiichi's scream had sounded like one of Kaoru's.

Not wasting another second, Misao aimed for the pistol, and kicked it out of Keiichi's grasp. It spun into a grove of trees, where it landed, rustling the leaves as it flew past.

Keiichi cursed.

He swung at Misao blindly and roughly, causing the urge for her to laugh to, if possible, grow. Again, Keiichi cursed loudly, seeming to be unaware of the others around him. He was too caught up with trying to get Misao off of his back.

Finally, he caught her by the ankles and swung her over his head, causing her to fall gently onto the grass with a dull thud.

Nakago turned his back to the whole scene, and instead, looked back at Aoshi, his eyes glinting maliciously.

* * *

Aoshi struggled to stand back up. Pain shot through his wounded side, and the only thing he could do was clutch it with his arm. _Damn…_

Nakago seemed aware of Aoshi's pain, and decided that gloating over it would be the best thing to do. "Ready to try again? Or did that little boo-boo actually hurt the great Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu?" Nakago asked, his tone dripping in maliciousness.

Aoshi was silent. The only implication of his anger and emotions were his fists, which were tense and shaking.

"I'll take that as a YES!!" Nakago yelled as he sprung at Aoshi, his katana suspended in midair.

Aoshi crossed his kodachis in front of him and blocked the attack. Nakago flipped backwards and landed in front of Keiichi.

Turning to face Nakago, Aoshi saw the haunting face of Keiichi for the second time. This time, he knew he had seen correctly.

_Keiichi?__ But…that's not…_Aoshi narrowed his eyes. _What…? What the hell is he doing here?_

_I thought he was—_

Before he could finish is thought, Nakago had sprung at him again. Not even stopping to blink, Aoshi blocked gracefully.

_Wasn't he the one who—_

And yet again, Nakago's katana came slashing toward his right thigh, interrupting Aoshi's train of thought. Keeping his face blank and unflinching, Aoshi jumped gracefully to left, narrowly escaping the attack. He held his kodachis tightly, ready to strike at any moment.

_Keiichi was the one that told me of Nakago's—_

"DIE SHINOMORI!!!!"

Nakago had somehow gotten in front of Aoshi, and his katana was heading directly toward his heart.

Unfazed, Aoshi parried the blow, and then quickly rammed one of his kodachis into Nakago's side.

Nakago groaned, but still stood. Blood was seeping through his clothing.

_Damn it… _Choosing to ignore the pain that had erupted in his side, Nakago sprung at Aoshi, the clashing and clanging of the swords ringing out into the otherwise silent forest.

Jumping into the air, Nakago aimed for Aoshi's back, but before he could hit it, Aoshi made an unanticipated move. Nakago blinked, not believing what he had seen. It seemed as if Aoshi was there moment, but then in the next moment, he wasn't.

Then he felt a sharp pain explode throughout his back.

Nakago's eyes widened in pain, as he fell forward.

Aoshi turned his gaze back to Keiichi for a moment, before once again, looking warily at Nakago.

_Keiichi was the one that told me of Nakago's…death…_

_But…what does this mean?_

_Could it be that…Nakago isn't the traitor…_

_But…it's Keiichi?! Why?_

Keiichi wasn't paying any attention to Aoshi at the moment. Instead, he was in horror at Nakago's slumped form. _What?! But…that's not supposed to happen!! If Nakago dies, then all is lost. All the things I have done would have been for nothing!!! But wait…if he loses, then I die!_

Aoshi turned to look at Keiichi. _Why?_

Then, the answer hit him. _For power._

_He was always a power-hungry idiot…_

Keiichi couldn't think of anything else to do. He was no warrior, so if Aoshi won, there would be no escaping death.

_I can't stick around here!!!_

Keiichi looked fearfully back at Nakago, who hadn't moved. He decided that he had no choice but to run for it.

Little did he know, Aoshi was piecing everything together. The more he figured out, the angrier he became. There was no escaping it: Aoshi was not happy. He finally knew everything; why Nakago was alive, why Nakago thought him a traitor, why this was all happening, and why Misao was kidnapped.

_Keiichi…you TRAITOR!!!_

Nakago attempted to stand back up, using his katana to help him. Planting it into the ground, Nakago stood unsteadily, his legs trembling. Then, he pulled his katana roughly out of the ground, and turned to glare at Aoshi.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his side, Nakago attacked.

Keiichi glanced for a second at the fighting figures, before starting off into the shadows of the forest.

Aoshi had seen everything, though Nakago had not. Ignoring Nakago, Aoshi turned, instead, toward the disappearing figure.

"Keiichi, you COWARD!" Aoshi yelled, forgetting to keep his mask of indifference glued to his face.

Before he understood what he was doing, Aoshi took aim, and threw one of his kodachis at Keiichi.

Keiichi turned, just in time to see a kodachi speeding toward his heart. He didn't have time to dodge it, and stood shocked, as a numbing pain begin to spread throughout his entire body. Keiichi groaned, eyes wide and fearful as the realization that he was dying hit him.

_No…I can't…_

_This can't be…the end…_

Keiichi lurched forward, managing only to whisper a small and quiet, "No…" before he fell. He lay twitching on the ground for a moment, before stopping for the last time. Then, all was quiet as Misao, Nakago, and Aoshi stared at the body, which was slowly and steadily spreading blood onto the forest floor.

A blood-stained leaf flew toward Nakago. He caught it. _Keiichi…no…he can't…die…_

Nakago turned toward Aoshi, his eyes blazing in anger and pain.

"Y-You…y-you…" Nakago sputtered.

Aoshi merely looked at Nakago's grief-stricken face, the look of hatred somehow etched into it.

"Shinomori…y-you…you're a TRAITOR!!! How could you…he…"

"Nakago…listen to me…" Aoshi started to say. _I have to tell Nakago…he has to know the truth…Keiichi is the traitor!_

Glaring, Nakago attacked. Nakago wasn't even thinking about his attacks any longer. He was just attacking blindly and stupidly.

"NO! How could you do it AGAIN? Is this what you do? Betray people? Why? How—" Nakago slashed at Aoshi.

Aoshi blocked with a loud _clang_. "Nakago, listen—"

But Nakago refused to listen. "So you just betrayed Keiichi now? What kind of…person are you? How could you stand to live with your treacherous self? What have I ever done to you? What has Keiichi ever done to you?"

Aoshi did not like the way Nakago looked at the moment. His eyes looked wild, as if he were fighting to keep his sanity.

Nakago longed for a way to gain revenge. Killing Aoshi did not seem a sufficient enough of a punishment. _What can I do to punish Shinomori before I kill him?_

His eyes strayed to Misao. _Her…_

_But…I promised that I wouldn't hurt her after I killed Shinomori…_

_But he killed Keiichi…_

Acting quickly, Nakago sped toward Misao, and locked her neck securely in his left arm. With his right arm, he held his katana to Misao's neck.

Despite herself, Misao screamed.

"Shinomori…you killed everything that I cared about, and now, I will do the same to you," Nakago said almost mockingly. He slid the blade closer to Misao's neck.

Aoshi stopped trying to persuade Nakago. He forgot everything he was about to say…about how they were both just innocent friends caught amidst an evil plot for power, and about how Keiichi was the traitor. Instead, he acted on instinct.

He had only acted quickly, not stopping to think about what he was going to do. Misao was in danger, and the threat had to be killed.

Nakago was watching Aoshi intently, trying to anticipate his opponent's next move. His eyes widened slightly as Aoshi disappeared, and then reappeared right in front of him.

Before Nakago knew what was going on, Aoshi was already thrusting his kodachi forward into his chest. Nakago groaned, as the blood gushed out of the wound. He made a wild slash for Aoshi with his katana, before it clattered to the ground.

Misao screamed again, as even more of his blood poured onto the floor of the forest.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried not to whimper. _Too much blood…_

A small choking noise issued from Nakago's mouth, as he fell to the dirt ground, still clutching the leaf that was covered in Keiichi's blood. _Shinomori betrayed me…_

And that was the last thought that Nakago held in his head before he closed his eyes for one final time. The leaf that held Keiichi's blood fluttered to the ground, no longer able to cause ripples and distortions of the truth.

Nakago was dead.

Falling to his knees, Aoshi stared blankly at the body of his once-close friend, as Misao stood a meter away, gasping for breath through the tears that were streaming down her face. Misao had seen death before—but not like this.

The death she had seen had been cause between enemies—but never death between friends.

Misao hated the silence that was slowly engulfing them. She had to say something…something to fill up this empty silence.

All that issued from her mouth was a small whimper.

She tried again.

"Oh…Aoshi-sama…"

Aoshi looked up at her, making Misao give an involuntary shudder. She blinked back tears as she stared into the same chilling eyes of Aoshi Shinomori.

His eyes were so empty…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah…um…here's all I can say: I TRIED!!! So…what did you think? Did you like it? Was it good? Was it okay? Yeah…so this fic is almost done…probably one or two more chapters left…and then maybe an epilogue!!! Anyways, review and tell me what you think!!!

Oh, oh…and what did y'all notice? Hmmm? Come on…you can tell me! What did you notice about this chapter? (waits impatiently) Okay, I'll TELL you what's different!!! It's longer than usual!!! SEE? DIDN'T YOU NOTICE? HUH? Be proud of me!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!

Okay everybody!!!

This fic is nearly done!!!

And this chapter was really long!!! (to me anyways…)

So…what are you all reading this crap for?

Do something useful and REVIEW!!!!

Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	13. Chapter 12: Beginning

**Author's Note:** Yuppers, there is a definite end-of-vacation gloom going on around here…so sad, so sad…Ah well…I think all good things have to come to an end eventually. Still, I don't think I can get over how fast this vacation went…whoosh. Okay…onto the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Did the Grinch manage to steal Christmas? NO! Then did I manage to steal Rurouni Kenshin? NO! TT WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Pick up the shattered pieces _

_Of your life_

_And embrace a __new beginning._

* * *

"Aoshi-sama?" 

Aoshi turned toward Misao.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Aa…"

Aoshi turned from her again, and continued to stare straight ahead of him, carrying a strange look on his face. Misao didn't like the facial expression. It wasn't very noticeable to a person who didn't know Aoshi, but to Misao, it was one of guilt.

_He's blaming himself again…_

Aoshi always seemed to be so stoic and cold, but he wasn't. Not inside, at least. He always blamed himself for things that couldn't possibly have been caused by him.

Misao could not take the silence any longer.

"Aoshi-sama, this WAS NOT your fault!" she burst out.

Aoshi looked at her.

"You just did what you had to do, that's all," Misao said gently.

Aoshi shook his head. "I should have prevented it. I should have never believed Keiichi in the first place." And with that, he turned his gaze defiantly from her to something in front of him—something that Misao couldn't seem to see.

Misao looked at him exasperatedly. "That was the PAST! You can't do anything about it! All you can do now is just look ahead, and everything will be FINE! I promise!"

Aoshi continued to stare ahead of him.

Glowering, Misao scooted up to him, held her hand steadily up to his face, and slapped him—_hard_.

Aoshi looked at her once again, an almost surprised look on his face. Aoshi's ice-blue eyes had widened. His hand moved to his cheek where Misao had slapped him. It was slowly reddening.

Looking calmly at Misao, Aoshi opened his mouth to speak. "What did you do that for?" Aoshi asked Misao quietly, his voice dangerously low.

"You IDIOT! How can a man so intelligent be so incredibly STUPID!" Misao screamed. "For the last, stinking time, it was NOT your stinking FAULT! UNDERSTAND! IT WAS NOT YOU FREAKING FAULT!"

Aoshi was still looking at Misao in a calm manner, which to Misao was VERY annoying.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

"I am obviously looking at you."

Misao stood, red-faced and still glaring.

"I just hate it when you blame yourself for EVERY FREAKING THING THAT GOES WRONG ON THE PLANET!"

Aoshi turned away from her, and looked back to where he was staring at previously before Misao had interrupted.

* * *

The pink bow was happy. Okina could tell, since it wasn't sagging at the moment anymore. 

_That means that everything will be okay…_

Okina looked out of the window. The moon and the stars seemed to be winking at him. _And all is well…but…what's this?_ The pink bow had given a mournful quiver. _What does that mean? Did something bad happen?_

The important thing was that the bow wasn't sagging—so that at least meant that Aoshi and Misao were both alive. _Perhaps somebody else died…_

Okina shrugged. Who cares? As long as Aoshi and Misao were okay, he would be fine!

"Ah…It's good to be happy…" Okina said out loud.

"Hmmm? Okina? What are you doing up so late?"

Okina turned to see Okon and Omasu in the kitchen.

"Oh…just getting a bit of tea…why? What are you two doing?"

"Well…" Omasu began, "we couldn't sleep."

"Were you two worrying about Misao?"

"Yes…" Okon answered.

"Stop worrying."

"Why?"

"She's going to be fine," Okina said contentedly, patting his pink bow in a satisfied manner.

"And what about Aoshi?" asked Omasu.

"He's fine too."

"How do you know?"

"I just do…"

* * *

"Nakago-sama—_dead_? How can this be?" a few men whispered amongst themselves. They emerged from the trees and the bushes, staring disbelievingly at the body of their once leader. "Keiichi has also been killed…" 

"Keiichi was of no importance…" someone scoffed. "But Nakago-sama…"

"What are we to do?" another asked. He wasn't particularly sad over the loss of Nakago, since when he was around, there was always a constant fear of death.

"Do we kill them?" a man suggested, pointing at the dark figures of Aoshi and Misao.

"What else are we to do?"

"Shhh! Don't you know that they're able to hear us?" another man said fearfully. "They were the ones that Keiichi and Nakago—which means they are to be feared!"

"So that means we kill them?"

Misao's ears perked up as the men continued to discuss the situation amongst themselves. _Kill us? What the hell do they mean by 'kill us'?_ She turned to look at Aoshi, who was still staring intently at something that Misao couldn't seem to see. She sighed.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"…"

Misao pushed him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? These men are talking about killing us, and you're just sitting there staring at imaginary things that I can't see! Well? What are we going to do?" Misao said as quietly as she could, while still trying to maintain a stern tone in her voice.

Aoshi finally looked at her. "What else do you propose we do other than kill them?"

Misao stared.

"Isn't that just simple then? We just kill them," Aoshi said calmly as if discussing something as simple as the weather.

Looking surprised, Misao's mouth dropped open, seemingly to be at a loss for words. Correcting that mistake when she noticed it, Misao abruptly shut her mouth, only to have it open again when she had decided on an 'intelligent' comeback—what she thought was one.

"Well…that IS a good idea…but how do you suggest that _I_ fight without weapons…?" Misao said in sickeningly sweet tones. _Hmph__…Mr. Icicle can't solve that problem, now can he?_

Aoshi reached into his pockets. "I brought your kunai," he said coolly and serenely.

Misao glowered. _That smart-ass…_

She snatched the kunai from Aoshi's hands. She looked affectionately at Aoshi for a moment. _But a cute, lovable, quiet, strong, hot, intelligent smart-ass…_

Misao got up. "Well, aren't you going to help me?"

Aoshi merely looked at her.

"_Well?_" Misao said again.

"I don't think you need my help."

"WHAT!"

"Just remember what I taught you."

"And what if I get killed?" Misao asked testily.

Looking seriously at Misao, Aoshi said, "Do you think I would let that happen?"

Misao blushed. "W-Well…n-no…"

"Then why ask such a stupid question?"

Misao didn't answer. She just glared._ Grrrr….when I get my hands on him…_

Nakago's men pulled their swords out clumsily. Not even blinking, Misao put each of the kunai in between her fingers and took careful aim. She had just enough kunai for each man to at least have one blow. That meant that she had no room to mess up.

The men began to charge, holding their swords in awkward angles.

Misao got ready to throw, but—

"Lift your wrist a little higher," Aoshi's voice cut in.

Misao rolled her eyes, but she complied, lifting her wrist 'a little higher'. The men continued to charge blindly, not daring to believe that their deaths were coming. And every man staggered as the kunai pierced them in their vitals.

"SCORE!" Misao yelled gleefully, as each man fell, either dead or immobolized. They were now safe.

She turned to Aoshi. "How was that?"

Shrugging, Aoshi said, "If I hadn't helped you, you would have missed."

"YOU—"

Misao was about to hit Aoshi again, when she noticed something. _Aoshi-sama is speaking in FULL sentences! WOHOO!_

Misao stood up. "Shall we go back to the Aoiya now?"

Aoshi nodded. "You go on…I'm going to bury Nakago…"

"But…" Misao decided not to finish her sentence. She understood that Aoshi needed some time alone—some time without her, since SHE was the reason that he had killed Nakago. And she decided that it was best that he bury Nakago by himself...

"Okay…just remember, Aoshi-sama…it wasn't your fault. You just did what you had to do…"

There was no answer from Aoshi, but Misao understood.

Aoshi pulled one of his kodachis from Nakago's chest, and then proceeded to pull the other from Keiichi. He began cleaning the blood off. Hesitating for a moment, Aoshi slowly reached for Nakago's katana, which he had dropped.

_Nakago__…_ And Aoshi cleaned the blood off the katana also.

Gazing at Aoshi in a sad manner, Misao said quietly, "Well…bye, then…see you when you get back…"

Aoshi didn't answer.

Misao turned to go but was stopped by the sound of Aoshi's voice.

"Misao…thank you…"

"Of course, Aoshi-sama…" And Misao turned to go for the second time, but was again stopped by the sound of Aoshi's voice.

"You're going the wrong way."

Turning back around, and not saying a word to Aoshi, Misao marched past him, trying to not lose any more dignity than she already had.

Unfortunately, while trying to march with her nose in the air, Misao had not spotted a tree root, and all her dignity flew out the window.

Misao only managed a feeble "Ow…" before heading off into the RIGHT direction, her face burning and her knees stinging in pain.

Aoshi looked after her for a moment, before turning back to the hole he was digging. _I'm sorry…Nakago…I hope that you'll soon find out the truth…and I hope that one day, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I can't dwell in the past…I have to move on…_

_I must pick up the pieces of my shattered life and embrace a new beginning…_

_Perhaps…a new beginning with Misao…_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was easily the cheesiest chapter I have EVER written! Ah well…it wasn't TOO bad, was it? Anyways…I'm kind of happy since this fic is done…and kind of sad for that very same reason. 

I trust that you all have had a great Christmas break! (I know I have…unfortunately for me…it's all over now…) Now, REVIEW!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

So, the holidays are over, and all of us are trying to make that transition from 'vacation mode' to 'school mode', ne?

BUT, the question is, are we REALLY?

What if we're just PRETENDING to make that transition from 'vacation mode' to 'school mode'?

What if we're really still in 'vacation mode'?

And what if we DO want maple syrup on our pancakes?

There is NOTHING that the schools can do to us if we want maple syrup on our pancakes in the morning!

SO…

Who's with me?

Are we going to rebel by putting maple syrup on out pancakes or WHAT?

WELL!

Or maybe I should just shut up and leave you people alone…

Of course before you leave

There WILL be a small fee…

A REVIEW please! OR…you'll be stuck with NO syrup FOREVER!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
